Somewhere I Belong 2
by freewater
Summary: Trunks has been living in Amy's world for a year now and both are happy, until an accident with Sailor Venus has him unwillingly falling in love with the Goddess of love! Amy's only choice is to cope until the spell wears off, which could be a while ...
1. Chapter One

Somewhere I Belong 2

By Freewater  
For everyone who wanted to read a sequel :-)  
Note: Even though the last story had a few Japanese names and words, I've decided not to do that this time by way of the fact that I'm not Japanese and suck at using the proper translations and pronouns. This will save people the struggle of having to deal with seeing the mistakes I've made if they do know Japanese, and for the ones who don't know any at all they won't have to reread what was written to know what was said

0000000000000

"We've talked about it, but …"

"But?"

Amy flushed, wondering how the topic even came up. "We just haven't gotten to that yet."

Serena nodded and sipped her milkshake. Amy waited for her to say something, anything to make light of what she was nodding over, when she didn't Amy plowed on.

"I've read up on it, and I know how it works and all, but … I don't know, isn't it supposed to hurt?" She asked to no one in particular.

Serena shrugged. "The first few times it does, but after that it's fine."

Amy spun her head and stared at her blonde haired companion, hard. Serena, having realized what she'd given away, looked back at her, a dark line of red climbing up her neck and face until she was as bright as a stop light.

"You and Darien …? You slept with him?" Amy hadn't known that, in fact she doubted anyone did, and since they were both alone in the diner it was a great opportunity to learn more without the teasing of the others. Purely for intellectual purposes, of course.

Serena coughed and went back to her strawberry milkshake, not looking the blue haired girl in the eye. "Uh, maybe," she said.

"But I thought you were saving yourself for your wedding?"

Serena blushed brighter and glared.

"Okay, forget that," Amy faced her in the booth and lowered her voice. "you said it hurt though, how bad?"

Serena fidgeted. "I'm … not too sure actually. I've never compared it to anything before. But Darien was pretty good about it, he tried to make me like it, but I didn't at first."

"You didn't?"

She shook her head, the blush having left her face now that she was comfortable with the conversation. "Not the second time either, but then it got better and better, and it's pretty nice now."

Amy blushed at the dreamy expression on Serena's face and wondered if it would ever be that way with her and Trunks. It had been a whole year since she went into his world and brought him into hers because of the threat of Majin Buu.

She wasn't very helpful as a fighter but her way had done the job when she found him locked up inside the pink creature's stomach. Trunks' world was doomed, there was nothing either of them could do to save the lifeless planet, but when she got him out of there and he healed, they came into her world only to discover they both held feelings for each other.

"Hey Angel,"

Amy squeaked and spilled her drink, Trunks laughed from his spot behind her and grabbed the glass and righted it on the table.

"Sorry, did I scare you?"

"Uh,"

"You need to stop sneaking up on people like that, you're too fast for us to figure out you're there before it's too late."

"Darien!" Serena jumped up and went to sit next to him when he slid into the booth across from them, sitting close and leaning against his shoulder.

"I don't mind," Amy said, mopping up the mess with napkins from the dispenser, because the truth was that despite his speed and agility, Trunks had trouble sneaking up on her. She always seemed to know when he was there.

Trunks took the soaked napkins and put them in the trash. "A little preoccupied?" He asked, knowing she had to be in deep thought.

"Sort of." She said, making room so he could sit next to her and praying he wouldn't notice her heated cheeks.

"We were just talking." Serena said, turning to give Darien a look she didn't recognize before whispering something into his ear. Amy knew what it was when he gave her that same look, took her hand into his and slid out of the booth with her.

"You're not getting anything?" Trunks asked, startled by their sudden need to leave.

"Something's come up, I'll see you later." He said, holding Serena's hand out the door. The little meatball head even gave Amy a conspiratorial wink and smile on her way out the door.

"Later," Trunks said, turning to Amy. "We're still on for tonight, right?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded.

"What's wrong? You're so red."

ooo

Trunks and Amy giggled all the way back to her apartment. It was easy for her to bring Trunks home at any hour she pleased because of the hours her mother worked at the hospital and she was never more appreciative of it until now.

"Did—did you see the looks on their faces?" Trunks laughed, which prompted Amy to laugh harder. She nearly doubled over.

Three men, boys really since they were all in their early teens, had tried hitting on Amy in front of Trunks. Nothing to be too worried about since they were in a public place, just some kids trying to prove themselves to each other, but Trunks had wanted to teach them a lesson by, "disappearing" and, "reappearing" all around them. Realistically he was just moving too fast for them to see, and any other passerby didn't notice because they were too caught up with their own things.

By the end the boys were convinced Trunks was a demon and had run for the hills screaming for Sailor Moon.

"You, sir, are evil." Amy said, still laughing and waving her finger at him.

"I know." And then he kissed her, something they both had difficulty with since they were both still smiling.

Despite their moods Amy's grin soon melted from her face as she seriously kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and tilting her head so their noses wouldn't bump.

Trunks used the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth and put a large hand in her blue hair.

Amy wasn't sure if it was the dim lighting or her own dim witted mind brought on by Trunks' kissing, but she wasn't aware he'd been backing her into the wall until she hit it.

"You okay?" He asked when she squeaked. He rarely lost control of himself around her, knowing she could be hurt if he misused his strength even if by accident.

"Fine," and she pulled his face down to kiss him again, and this time it wasn't slow but fast and full of want.

When they pulled away Amy was out of breath, and she was pleased to see that he was as well. His face was still near hers, their noses touching, and that's when Amy moved herself closer and felt something firm through her jeans on her thigh.

She knew what it was and blushed, he did too. This was about where he would wait for her decision to send him to the couch, and Amy was always grateful for that patience, but after talking to Serena she didn't feel the old nerves coming up to tell her that it wasn't the time. The nervous ones were still there, but …

Stop thinking, she told herself, raising herself up to kiss him again. A tiny thrill shivered through her body when he groaned against her.

Amy pulled away and lifted her shirt over her head, letting it fall to the floor. She stood there before him, in the dark, wearing only her bra and jeans, and somehow she forgot to feel foolish.

Trunks smiled down at her with what she was offering him, and he touched her bare shoulder with his rough knuckles. "You sure?"

No, she thought, but wasn't that the point? She didn't think she would ever be sure, but she knew it was something she wanted to do.

She smiled back at him, and he took that as his answer.

He reached a hand out, hesitated, and then cupped her breast through her bra and kissed her again.

This time Amy groaned. She really liked that.

Trunks slid his arm around her waist and lifted her into the air. He found her bedroom in the dark and was inside before he put her back on her feet. She took his hand and led him towards the bed, but not before he nudged the door shut with his foot.

ooo

Amy was brought out of her delicious dream by a high pierced scream, and she jerked up to see her mother standing in her room, pale as a ghost. Trunks woke up next and saw her, and then the look on his face mirrored hers.

Uh-oh.

"A _boy_! What are you doing in here with a _boy_!" She screamed.

Amy grabbed the blanket and ran to her mother, pushing her out of the room.

"Amy!" Trunks yelled. She'd left him naked without the blanket, but she had the door closed behind her soon enough so it was alright. She needed to give him time to change into his clothes and leave.

"Amy, you tell me what is going on this minute." Her mother said, none too pleased. "You're supposed to be studying, not having sex. I didn't even know you were dating!"

She gave her daughter a hard, suspicious look. "You _are_ dating him, right?"

"Of course we are mom!" Amy exclaimed. "And I told you about him two weeks ago." Amy knew her mother tended to forget things that happened at home because of the stress she had to deal with at work, but thought for sure that she she'd nodded and said, "alright" over dinner those weeks ago then it meant it was alright for her to have a boyfriend. Yet there she was, only her blue blanket for cover and defending her actions to her mother.

Amy shivered. If this was how her mothered acted to just having a boyfriend then she wasn't very thrilled with the idea of telling her that she and Trunks had been engaged for some months now. Ami crossed her fingers to hide the ring she was wearing so her mother wouldn't see it.

Suddenly a purple head zoomed out Amy's door, fully dressed, and ready to leave. He kissed her cheek, and ran so fast for the front door she thought he was flying. "See you later, Amy!"

"You! I have a word for you!" Her mother screeched, but he was already out.

Amy didn't blame him for retreating, but wished she didn't have to deal with this all alone.

Ooo

When Trunks was outside the building, he found a secluded spot and took to the air, hovering outside of Amy's window and trying to feel the Ki's within the apartment. They were both high, indicating anger and stress, but Trunks was confident that Amy was safe with her mother, and if anything the conversation they were about to have would take a while, so he flew back to the Temple and decided he might as well get to work while he waited for the fire to burn itself out.

Ray was already outside, sweeping the dirt and leaves from the steps when he landed. He was in no mood to notice the smirk on her face.

"You didn't come home last night," she said, her eyes still on her broom. Trunks had been working for her grandfather and living at the Temple ever since he came to this world. Something he greatly appreciated considering the piece the Hino Temple offered him.

"Uh, no," he replied. He was already late and decided to get changed and help Grandpa Hino with his students before the man even noticed he was gone. There was a good chance he wouldn't know he was late because of his poor sight, but Trunks didn't want to risk that Chad would open his mouth and let something slip, even if by accident.

"You okay?" The dark haired girl said, noticing his foul mood on a morning she expected him to be happy, if what she sensed was correct.

"Fine, fine," he said quickly before half turning towards her. "Actually, have you meditated yet?"

She blinked at the odd question. "Not yet, I woke up late. Why, did you want to join me?"

"Yeah, that'd be great, I need to ask you for some advice," he said before quickly disappearing.

Ray blinked, shook her head, and went back to her sweep, muttering about the strangeness of men.

Trunks ran to his room and tried to dress quickly in his uniform, his room spread out with a variety of things that had previously not been there when he first made the Hino Temple his home. Text books for business classes he was taking at the college, new clothes that fit his style were in the closet, and framed pictures of all sorts were either hanging from the walls or sitting on his nightstand.

Trunks was a big believer in pictures, the one with his mother, father, and all their family and friends in it while he was still a baby held a special place in his heart and hung just over his bed and out of the sunlight to keep it in good condition. But now he had new pictures of himself and Amy on one of their many dates, Amy held her hand out for the camera to see the ring Trunks put on her finger when he proposed to her earlier.

There was a picture of Lita stacking another plate of her home cooked dinners in front of him and Serena while they both stuffed their faces in an eating contest. He won. There was a photo of himself, Darien, and Artemis just hanging out together, away from the girls. He had a picture of Rini sitting on his shoulders with Dianna on his head, the three time travelers posing for the camera before the pink haired girl left for her own time. There was even a picture of him and Ray meditating together before her sacred fire.

He had something in common with everyone and had made good friends since he'd been brought into this world, but Trunks was still late, so he didn't dwell on the pictures in his room. He changed his clothes and ran out to meet his students before Grandpa Hino and Chad could chase them away with their clumsy techniques.

ooo

Trunks sat with Ray sometime later, a vein in his forehead ready to burst with the fury he suppressed. Despite Ray's rule to be serious while her sacred fire burned, she laughed with a carefree spirit that annoyed him to the teeth.

"It wasn't funny." He grit. He expected Serena or maybe even Lita to laugh, not Ray. Perhaps he should have gone to Darien. He wouldn't have betrayed him like this.

Ray waved her hand, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but … her … her mother …" And then she laughed some more.

Trunks sighed. "I've never dealt with someone's mother before, aside from my own and Gohan's, but I love Amy, doesn't that mean I have to like her mother?"

Ray coughed and wiped her eyes. "No, not really. You just have to act like you do," she said before giggling. "Took the blanket and left you naked did she?"

It was a miracle the woman hadn't spotted his tail. Trunks blushed and was about to reply something nasty when a spark of energy flitted over his senses.

They both turned to the door to try and decipher where it had come from.

"You sensed it too?" Trunks asked, and Ray nodded.

"I think it's a big one, it has to be because I can sense it all the way from the middle of town."

Trunks nodded. Even though what was left of Chaos and Majin Buu had been destroyed, small monsters tended to pop up every now and again. A product of the jealousy and hatred of everyday normal people, something he'd been assured was normal, but still dangerous. "Did you want me to take care of it and come back?" He asked. He always asked.

Ray had already pulled out her communicator. "What kind of warriors would we be if we let someone else do all the dirty work every time it came up?"

Trunks sighed. "Right," He couldn't help it, but he didn't like seeing Amy or the others put themselves in unnecessary danger when he could just point his finger, shoot, and then it would be all over. But then, there was always the chance that the monster could really be a human trapped in a form that needed the healing powers of Sailor Moon. Trunks knew they could handle themselves, but he went anyway to watch that they all stayed safe, Amy especially.

"Hey guys, suit up, I can sense one causing trouble in the middle of the shopping mall."

ooo

Everyone arrived quickly, they always did, but Amy was nowhere to be found, and for that, Trunks was glad. He guessed she was still preoccupied with her mother and couldn't get away, which left him more time to concentrate on tracking the monster.

"I sense it by the clothing department," Trunks said, his hair spiked towards the ceiling and glowing gold, sword in hand and ready should the monster try and surprise attack them or should there be more than one.

Sailor Mars nodded. "The ladies section."

When they got there, Venus squealed and ran to the table with a big red 50 per cent off sticker hanging above it. "They never have sales!" She said, fingering through the clothes, Jupiter quickly joined her.

Eternal Sailor Moon took one eager step forward and then two hesitant steps back. "We have better things to be looking out for." The words sounded forced, and they were all the more noticeable by the pout on her face.

Tuxedo Mask chuckled in good humor, knowing how much not looking at the table full of clothes was killing her. "I'll take you here later today."

"You guys!" Trunks and Mars hissed. Venus and Jupiter guiltily stepped away from the table, and Sailor Moon bristled.

"_I_ didn't go near the table!"

A monster jumped out from the racks of clothes, and Trunks threw a hand out to shove Mars out of the way before diving in the opposite direction. He heard steal cutting the floor where they once stood.

'The bastard,' he thought, 'Coming after us when our guard is down.'

It was a woman demon, two long swords in her hands and clothes it had stolen from the store hanging from hooks attached to the skin on her arms. Her face looked like a hissing cat without hair. She glared at them all from within the circle they stood around her, but she hovered in the air which took away the advantage.

"Definitely a possessed human," Venus said.

Trunks blinked, usually only Mercury and her computer could tell for sure. "How do you know that?"

Venus pointed to the clothes the cat creature had stolen. "Those are designer names, I doubt whoever this woman was couldn't afford them and the negative energy must have just eaten her away."

Jupiter nodded her agreement. "That makes sense."

"What?" Trunks said. "That's a stupid reason to let dark energy take hold of you! For clothes?"

Venus, Mars, Jupiter and Sailor Moon all gasped their shock at him. Tuxedo Mask shook his head with two fingers pinching the bridge between his eyes, as if he knew what was coming.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been saving just to get a pair of shoes from that place?" Sailor Moon said.

Mars leered. "If you'd stop buying junk and games you'd have those shoes by now, you meatball brain!"

"Finally!" The monster wailed before Sailor Moon could retort, floating to the floor on her knees and clutching the stolen clothes to her chest like children. "Someone understands my pain!"

Trunks' eye twitched. 'Unbelievable,'

"Of course we understand," Jupiter said, taking a cautious step forward. Trunks kept his eyes on the swords at the monster's feet while she worked her way closer. "I love clothes shopping, every girl does."

"I work so hard, so hard and it's never enough. I'm trapped to forever wear knock offs!"

Sailor Moon gasped, preparing her crystal for the healing process. "Now that's wrong. Every girl has the right to look good, so do you."

The cat woman looked up at her, eyes alight with tears. "Thank you,"

Trunks rushed forward to grab the feline lady and hold her still while Sailor Moon healed her, but her ears twitched and she leapt out of the way before he could wrap his arms around her.

"What the--?" He'd underestimated her speed and she was away from him now.

"So!" her face mutilated in rage and tail thrashed as she hovered above them in hissing indignation. "None of you really care at all! You're only trying to take away my good new wardrobe!"

Trunks wasn't sure how it was possible, but her cat face twisted even further, and her eyes turned into tiny slits as she hissed at them with her claws out.

She pulled some of the empty coat hangers from her arms and turned them into daggers. "Take this!"

Tuxedo Mask grabbed Sailor Moon and pulled her out of the way while the others were left to jump in all directions to avoid the blades.

"She's stronger than the usual ones," Jupiter muttered, crouching in case she needed to attack.

"We have no choice," Mars replied. "We have to attack her until she weakens."

"Fine with me," Trunks raised his hand, ready to blast her.

"Wait!" Tuxedo Mask yelled.

"What? It's just a little one, it won't kill her."

He smirked. "I have more respect for you than that, but you'll still cause a lot of damage if you start shooting in here."

"Yeah, you might hit the clothes." Jupiter said, horrified.

The cat woman yowled. "No one's touching my clothes!" She threw more daggers and leapt around the store, moving up a floor and hissing and clawing at the plastic tree that got in her way.

"We have to get up there!" Tuxedo Mask jumped to the next level to follow the cat, and the rest of the group followed.

'I'm glad Amy isn't here.' Trunks thought.

Like a machine gun, daggers flew in at them from all sides without warning, and Trunks hurried and brought up an energy shield around everyone before they could be hit.

It wasn't a strong attack, but the daggers were so sharp and their points so precise that some of them even stuck into the shield, and the girls screamed. Tuxedo Mask held Sailor Moon close to him in case he needed to shield her.

The daggers eventually stopped but Trunks didn't lower his shield, fearing a trap.

Then the cat woman appeared before them again, just outside of the shield and laughing. "That's an interesting trick, I doubt it will save you though."

Trunks smirked, knowing very well he couldn't win a fight by hiding inside a shield. "You're right, it won't."

He lowered it and the daggers that had been stuck fell to the floor with heavy clangs.

Venus bristled. "I've had just about enough of this kitty, VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!"

Tuxedo Mask screamed. "Venus, no!"

She sent her chain out and it was right on target until the monster transported herself out of the way, and the chain traveled into another clothing store. For a split second they all held their breaths, waiting for the explosion and damage that would be caused, instead the chain bounced off a mirror and came back the other way, straight for Mars.

The golden chain had passed where Trunks had been standing by the time he realized it was going to hit her, and had to move faster than he ever did to beat it and push her out of its path. Instead it caught him in the head, and he could only remember hitting the wall before everything went black.

000

His shoulder was shaking, and distant voices called to him to wait up. He swatted the hands away, wishing to go back to sleep, but they persisted and eventually he groaned and opened his eyes.

Eyes bluer than his own stared down at him, and he smiled.

"He's waking up!"

"Hey Angel," he said.

The girl above him looked confused, though he didn't understand why.

"Angel? But I'm not … That's what you call Amy, isn't it?"

Trunks blinked his eyes several times and truly saw the girl in front of him. Blonde hair instead of blue. He was looking at Mina. The fight had apparently ended, and they were no longer in the mall.

He sat up quickly and looked at all the smiling faces around him. Amy was nowhere to be found.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, slightly embarrassed with himself. "It's over?"

Ray nodded and Darien helped him to his feet.

"I healed her when she was … eh … laughing over your banged head." Serena said. "We left her at the mall."

Trunks grumbled. Gohan would be disappointed if he knew Trunks had been taken out by a demon a hundred times weaker than himself. He wondered why Venus' blast had such an impact on him. Probably because the attack hit his temple. Yeah, that made sense.

He turned to Mina, and the sight of her jogged something, and he faltered.

What was wrong with him? "Uh,"

She frowned. "You okay?"

He looked at her. Really looked at her, and he felt a strange swelling in his chest that had happened the day that he met… who? Amy? No, not her. Why would he be thinking of her when there was such a lovely vision in front of him?

Wait a sec, did that thought really just pass through his head?

"Uh, Trunks? You sure you're alright?" Mina asked, and it was only then did he see his hand on her cheek.

He bristled and backed away from her. What was happening to him? He looked to everyone else, as if they could provide him with some answers, but they were all giving him the same strange look Mina was.

That's when it started to happen, the pulsing in his head, and it hurt. He tried to clear his thoughts but the headache only worsened. And then with a sudden jolt of horror did he realize what was happening to him.

"I … I need to get out of here." He said before taking off into the sky, not entirely sure of where he would go but knowing that he needed to fix it.

000

Amy sighed and closed her door for the night. Her mother had finally seen fit to allow her to go to her room after several hours of talking. Amy thought that if she had to bare her soul anymore she would die of embarrassment, not to mention her communicator had been vibrating in her pocket for a while, but she just couldn't get away to answer it, much less go out as Sailor Mercury.

She was about to pull it out and ask how the fight went when a breeze of fresh air drifted through her hair. She looked up and saw her curtains blowing in the wind. She hadn't left the window open so she knew Trunks had been there.

She smiled and went closer, and she saw a small wildflower on her pillow, a little yellow note stuck to it. She picked it up and put the flower in her hair. He didn't do it often, but Amy loved it when he left her flowers.

It read simply:

I'm sorry, I love you.

She blinked. That was confusing, but she shrugged and lay back on her bed, wincing with the soreness still between her legs, but content with the fact that it was a good kind of pain.

She couldn't wait to tell Serena.

000

They found him several hours later, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask. He was in the park, sitting under an old tree and away from the street lamps. Sailor Moon gasped at the sight of him, head down and not moving. She ran and knelt down, terrified until he jerked his head up.

"Where've you been! We've been looking for hours, and Ray and Grandpa Hino are going nuts!"

He grit his teeth. "Does Amy know I'm gone?"

Tuxedo Mask came closer. "We didn't want to worry her." He then looked at Trunks' posture and really noticed how tense he was. His fists were clenched and shaking, sweat gathering on his forehead.

He was fighting something.

"Are you alright?" He asked, taking his mask off to have a better look at him.

They were both startled when he answered, still through clenched teeth, "No."

Sailor Moon blinked and touched a gloved hand to his forehead, only then noticing the sweating herself. "What's happening to you?"

Trunks gasped. "It was Mina's attack," he clenched his eyes shut, as if he had to force himself to go on. "It got into my head. Every—Every single memory I have with Amy … She's being replaced with Mina,"

Trunks had a flash pass through his brain. The time when he woke up in Capsule Corp and saw Mercury playing her harp next to his bed, the image was replaced with Venus playing the blue harp. The time when they both went into a deserted mall for clean clothes, and Amy walked up to him wearing a new shirt and skin tight pair of jeans, once again the image was replaced with Mina.

"All I see is her,"

Sailor Moon turned to Tuxedo Mask. "What should I do?"

He worried his lip, unsure himself until going with the only solution possible. "Maybe your crystal can stop it."

She pulled out the crystal, the silver flower glowing in the dark, and Trunks stared at it, weary of having someone use their powers on him.

"Will it work?"

Sailor Moon touched his shoulder. "We'll try it and see, then we'll ask Luna what's happening."

He continued to eye the crystal skeptically. "She—she'll know what's happening?"

"She always knows what's happening," She quipped with a smile.

Trunks hesitated for five more seconds before another headache pain took him. He winced and nodded for her to go ahead with it.

She placed the crystal closer to his face, and if possible it glowed even brighter. Trunks stared into it, his nerves calming when the headache stopped, and the vibrating pulse of the crystal in front of him seemingly hypnotizing him until he fell asleep.

Sailor Moon stopped and pulled the crystal back, shocked. "He passed out."

Tuxedo Mask sighed, knowing perfectly well that there was no way he could carry Trunks' weight. "Change back into your normal form. I'll call a cab."

To Be Continued...

A.N: I'm writing this because even a few years after it finished I'm still getting requests for a sequel, and because I like the story the best of the one's I've written and still think the characters have some room to grow. I will try to make updates as frequent as possible, but I'm still working on another story, a book, and have a full time job for the summer, so try not to expect them to happen within the week or anything. Sorry, but I'll try to keep them regular.

Also, this story is only vaguely outlined, so suggestions are welcome and will be considered, not necessarily used, but considered with thank you's for the suggestions that fit in with the story.


	2. Chapter Two

Somewhere I Belong 2

By Freewater  
For everyone who wanted to read a sequel :-)

0000000000000

When Amy knocked on the front doors of the Temple, she expected Trunks to answer, not for Ray and Lita to throw them open, grab her and pull her inside before slamming them again.

"I know the Temple's closed today but I didn't think you didn't want anyone knowing you were here." Amy said, fixing her skirt and following them.

"I live here, I don't have to hide." Ray said.

Amy blinked at both girls. "Then why the hurry?"

Lita and Ray looked at each other before sighing.

Lita was the first to speak. "We were the ones elected to tell you."

"Tell me what? Is Trunks sick?" It was his day off from sweeping the steps and teaching students self defence, and he had no classes to attend at the local community college, the only one he could afford after his food bill, and they made a habit of spending time together on those days. If something was wrong and he had to back out he should know that he could tell her without her being angry.

Ray was wringing her hands. "Sort of,"

"What?"

"Come with us," Lita hooked her arm around Amy's and led her away with Ray. "Everyone's here, we'll all explain and I don't care if they're mad at us for it."

Lita's statement didn't cause Amy any less worry, or any more for that matter, she just wondered what had them so edgy.

000

Amy suddenly wished she didn't know what had them all so edgy, that she'd stayed in bed that morning and read a good book, and as she sat around the round table, trying not to notice everyone's eyes on her while Mina held her head down, she felt her stomach churn.

"But you healed him, right Serena?" She asked, wondering how something like this could have happened. Luna and Artemis had explained it, but she still couldn't quite believe it.

Trunks had been cursed by the goddess of love, and could very well be in love with her. Unbelievable.

Serena fidgeted on her pillow. "I did, but we're not sure if it worked."

"He hasn't woken up yet," Darien said.

"I even tried putting a plate of French toast in front of his nose," said Ray, shrugging. "he just rolled over and snored."

"But just because the first Venus could make people fall in love with her doesn't mean Trunks will." Amy insisted. The thought that he could have feelings for another woman made her fidgit.

Artemis shook his head. "If what the girls told us was true then all the signs were there. He told Darien that images of you in his memories were being replaced with Mina, and that after he woke up the first time he touched her cheek and called her Angel. That's the pet name he uses for you."

Amy shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "This is crazy." She then turned her eyes to Mina, who tentatively looked back up at her. The blonde was nervous and white as snow.

"I didn't mean to do it, I swear I didn't." She said.

Amy blinked. In the half hour she'd been sitting there, listening to their story of Aphrodite and her power to make those fall in love with her, of getting angry and confused, she hadn't stopped to think of how this would affect her.

Mina had once been in love with Trunks. But it couldn't have been possible for her to have planned this to happen. The attack had gone in the opposite direction, bounced off a mirror, and headed for Ray. Trunks had only tried to save her, there was no way something like that could be planned.

"I believe you." Amy said.

Mina suddenly became a little less pale, and Amy decided that she really did believe her.

"So," Amy said, wanting to find a solution as quickly as possible. "When he wakes up and if he really is under a spell, what will we do?"

Luna spoke up. "If this really is Aphrodite's spell, then the only thing we can do is wait for it to wear off."

"There's no cure?" Amy asked, startled. What if it took months for the spell to wear off?

The black cat sighed. "If Sailor Moon's crystal couldn't work, then no, there is no cure," she quickly spoke again at the sight of Amy's fallen face. "But Aphrodite's spell never lasted, Mina's great-great grandmother always had to renew the spell to keep men attentive to her. And remember that Trunks is a strong boy, as long as Venus doesn't hit him with her Love Me Chain again then he should be back to normal within a few weeks, and that's only if he's under her spell to begin with."

Amy nodded, somewhat relieved but still wishing Trunks would just wake up already and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

Aphrodite, the original Venus, used her Love Me Chain to tie men to her, so to speak, normal men. She certainly didn't want monsters to fall in love with her, which would explain why every other time Sailor Venus had used the chain it had worked as an attack. She never had a reason to use the chain on a man.

And now Trunks might be under her spell.

"Too bad Rini had to go home," Lita said, "We could've just asked her how long this would take if she was here."

Darien replied, "Well we don't know when she'd planning on coming back for her next visit, so that's out."

Amy sank into her pillow. Wasn't it just two nights ago that she and Trunks had taken the next step in their relationship? He couldn't forget her after something like that, could he?

Then Amy paled as she realized it. If Mina was replacing her in Trunks' memories, wouldn't he think that he'd made love to Mina that night?

Oh God,

The door to Ray's sitting room slid open and Trunks walked in, yawning and rubbing tired eyes. Everyone stopped speaking, sat up straighter, and eyed him carefully, Mina especially, and it occurred to Amy that she might think he was mad at her for the attack.

"Hey guys," He mumbled, waving vaguely, he moved to the tea pot Ray had set up and poured himself his morning cup, leaning over Amy while doing so.

"How are you this morning, Trunks?" Amy asked.

He stopped what he was doing and looked down at her. "Hm? Fine, I guess."

She blinked. He was near her at least, but a little curt with his greeting, but he also wasn't a morning person until he got some form of caffeine in his system. He looked fine, but she couldn't tell for sure.

Ray spoke up. "How's your head?"

Trunks stood up straight and sipped his tea, taking a relaxing breath as it slid down his throat. "Better, that attack got me good, huh Mina?" He asked, cracking the blonde haired girl a grin.

Amy blinked again but tried to keep her hopes up. That was odd, he normally he wasn't so friendly with her, mostly because of the list she'd made last year, a list of people who had the biggest shot of dating him, with Mina's name at the top.

Trunks hadn't appreciated being treated like a door prize, nor did he appreciate that Amy's name was put at the bottom of the list.

Mina later apologized, and Amy and Trunks both forgave her, but things had continued to be tense between them since then, and now he was grinning at her.

Amy's heart sped up and despite her seemingly infinite patience she couldn't help the swell of panic rising. Maybe the spell did take hold of him.

As if to confirm her thoughts, Trunks took his tea cup to the other side of the table and prepared to sit down, next to Mina, only to notice that there was no spare pillow there for him. It was beside Amy, where he always sat.

He blinked, confused. "Uh …"

Even though she wanted him sitting next to her and not Mina, some sense of duty to protect him made her lift the spare pillow and wordlessly hold it up.

Ray took it and passed it to him. "Here you go, Trunks."

He took it and everyone shifted to make room. He sat down and put his tea cup in front of him before kissing the corner of Mina's mouth. "Morning Angel,"

It was such a casual thing to see. Just a good morning kiss before he sleepily went back to his drink, but that was supposed to be her good morning kiss, and just watching him act so normal about it tore her heart in half.

He wasn't groping her, and it wasn't like she'd just walked in on him having sex with another girl, but irregardless Amy's throat swelled and her eyes began to sting with moisture.

"Excuse me," she lifted herself up and quickly left the room before anyone could see her cry.

Trunks lifted his head and watched her go, then, when the door was firmly shut behind her, he frowned and stared into his cup.

Darien spoke up. "What's wrong?"

Trunks shook his head, not wanting to explain that he didn't know why he felt guilty. "I don't know,"

Serena stood up, thinking quickly for an excuse. "I'm going to go with her, She's supposed to help me with a test."

000

Amy was walking in circles around a drooping, yet bright, blossom tree in Ray's yard, holding a hand to her mouth and still trying not to cry. She felt like punching the damn tree for looking so happy while she felt so miserable and unwanted.

He was supposed to be with her. Two nights ago he held her to his bare chest and sighed his love for her in her hair before drifting off. The memory of that and what had just happened today broke the dam and suddenly she couldn't stop the tears.

A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders and she turned into the embrace. They were too small for her to think they could belong to Trunks, it was Serena she was crying on.

Serena awkwardly patted her back. "Remember it's temporary."

Amy hiccoughed between pauses. "I know, I just … can't seem to … stop!"

Serena hugged her tighter and led her to the other side of the tree, the side that would offer them the most privacy from the windows in the living area of the Temple and from people passing by on the street. They sat down and Serena held her hand tight through her wailing.

"I was … hoping he'd be … strong enough to … fight it," Amy cried.

Serena squeezed her hand and was silent for a moment, wondering what to say until the perfect comfort story came to her. "Remember when Beryl had Darien under her spell?"

With the question out in the air Amy's tears suddenly dried up. "Yes, you were devastated." She said, remembering her friend being so distracted that she was hit in the face with a volley ball in high school gym class, and barely noticed until she saw the bruise on her face later that day in the bathroom.

The blonde nodded. "Even he couldn't fight that, but he was alright in the end and we're together now. Just remember that unlike with Beryl this time it was an accident. Mina wouldn't take advantage of him or anything. I say we give it a few days and then if he's too slow for our liking we'll use my crystal again."

The advice was so clever, so simple, and despite how she continued to surprise everyone with her growing maturity, it was one of the most practical things she'd ever heard Serena say. It made Amy burst into tears all over again.

000

Trunks felt as if he were being watched. All throughout morning tea was the worst, because no one bothered to at least try hiding their staring, Darien and Artemis included. He had to check several times to make sure his tail wasn't hanging out and even asked if something strange was stuck to his face. He did sleep pretty weird the night before, and even woke up with half his body leaning over the bed and on the floor.

Eventually he had to give Mina a quick good bye kiss (strange how she turned away when he tried to kiss her lips) before he ran to get ready for his morning chores and Grandpa Hino's class. He'd forgotten that he didn't have any that day until he found the classroom empty. Deciding he wanted time to think until speaking to Mina again, he picked up a broom and swept the floor anyway. He was only just finishing now and prepared to mop.

Not exactly training, but relaxing nonetheless.

Mina was so pale all that morning, and every time he tried to make conversation with her she blushed and turned her head away, he wondered if there was a problem.

Then it clicked, and he stopped his sweep. They'd spent the night together not too long ago, and he hadn't bothered to call her the next day to ask how she was, or even if everything was alright with her mother. Was she mad at him for that?

Then an even worse thought occurred to him. What if he was bad in bed and she told all her friends about it, and they were staring at him because they were curious? Or even worse, what if he'd hurt her? Well, obviously he hurt her, they were both virgins and naturally it would hurt her and he didn't exactly know how to make it so great except for that one thing he did before hand. Thank God he took the time to research the subject, because she did seem to like that.

Still, he figured he should check up on her. That was what she'd want him to do, he was sure of it.

No, on second though he couldn't do that. What would she think of him if he came to her house and asked her how she thought he was? If she was angry to begin with then she'd probably throw him out.

Trunks put the broom in the corner and grabbed the mop. With the dirt off the floor he was able to zoom through the mopping with his saiyan speed within a minute. He looked at the gleaming floor with a half second of pride before throwing the mop into the closet with little ceremony and flying to his room, something he rarely did since Chad caught sight of a "Purple stream of light" flying through the Temple. Poor guy thought the place was haunted, and for all Trunks knew, still did.

He went to his room, changed into some clean clothes and picked up the phone, dialed Mina's cell and waited for her to answer.

What would he say to her? Maybe he could take her out to supper at that expensive place where all the artists go, then they could get several bags of fast food for him at that cheap burger place. He got paid the other day so it would be affordable.

The phone picked up, "Hello?"

Trunks was stunned speechless for a half second unable to believe it. "Amy?"

"Trunks!"

"Uh, sorry I guess I dialed the wrong number." He quickly hung up before she could say anything and shook his head at himself.

Why in the world would he dial her number?

000

Serena was alert and on her knees from their place on her bed. After having a good cry she took the blue haired girl home for some chips, chocolate, Cosmo magazines and gossip. Then Amy's phone rang and apparently Trunks was on the other line.

Amy was still staring at her phone as if she couldn't quite believe what had happened.

"That was Trunks?"

She nodded, and her bottom lip trembled.

Serena could only handle it when she cried, not when someone else did, so she did the first thing that came to mind, she slapped Amy on she shoulder.

"OW!"

"There! You see?"

Amy looked around as if the reason for Serena assaulting her was somewhere in the room. "See what?"

"He called you!"

"By accident! So what?"

"So? What d'you mean, 'so'? He's used to dialing your number so if he did it now it means you're still in his heart somewhere." Serena said, the grin on her face faltering only slightly. "Don't you think?"

Amy nearly laughed. "No, it means he was trying to call his new girlfriend and called me by accident." She couldn't stop the bitterness in her voice. Even though she believed Mina when she said it was an accident, that still didn't stop her from resenting her for it now that Trunks was calling her his Angel instead of Amy.

"It means you're still in his heart, and that he's going to remember you a lot faster than you think."

Amy looked at her and smiled, uplifted by her friend's cheeriness and her logic, then she reached for another chip and popped it in her mouth. She could use a girls' day anyway, Trunks would come back to her when he remembered the truth and when he did she might be able to gilt him into taking her to the bookstore and getting her a few of those books that she wanted..

"So," Serena started, a catty look on her face. "how was he?"

She didn't know what Serena was talking about at first but when it clicked she shoved her, laughing. "Shut up!"

Serena's communicator went off and both stopped giggling. "It can't be another monster already." She whined, answering it.

"Serena here,"

Amy leaned closer but when she heard Mina's voice she quickly leaned away again so the other girl wouldn't see her on the monitor.

"Serena!" Mina sounded frantic, "Amy's not around is she?"

Serena turned her eyes and they both looked at each other before the blonde answered. "Uh, no, why?"

"I don't want to make her mad at me." She sounded anxious.

Serena shrugged. "Well, okay, what's wrong?"

"Trunks is on my phone and he wants to take me out to a place called Villa Café. I don't even know what or where that is! What do I say to him?"

"Well okay, I'll find out, give me a sec and I'll call Amy." Serena closed her communicator before Mina could argue, but when she turned to Amy she gasped when she saw her fall against the wall and start violently hyperventilating.

Serena grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "It's just a date, they're not going to do anything, okay? Just a date."

Amy wanted to shove her off but was too busy focusing on her breathing. What did she know? Serena was the most jealous person ever when it came to Darien, and now she finds out that Trunks wants to take Mine out to her favorite restaurant.

She didn't know if she could survive several days of this.

"We'll follow him!"

Amy was pulled from her pathetic stupor. "What?"

The blonde haired girl was grinning and punched a fist to her palm. "If we follow him you'll see that nothing's going to happen. You can relax."

"I don't know if I want to see him out with someone el--"

But she'd already flown from the bed and grabbed both of their shoes. Amy wasn't sure if she was more excited to help or just wanted to see first hand what, if anything, was going to happen. "Of course you do, it'll put your mind at ease, too."

"And if they catch us?" And there was a likely chance of it happening.

"We'll tell them we were in town. Is it a crime to go shopping?"

"Well, no, but--"

"Good! Now get ready 'cause we're heading out!" Serena punched a fist in the air with the aura of a woman who had the answers to everything, but then she faltered and Amy cocked her head at her.

"What is it?"

"Uh, I don't know where the cafe is, you'll have to lead the way."

Amy sighed.

To Be Continued...

A.N: I am SO sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I'll try to do better the next time and get Ch Three out before the next month is up. Also, as I said before this story is only vaguely outlined, and so I can't see it going any farther than ten chapters or so, so this story should wrap itself up fairly quickly, and I'll try for more drama/romance in the next chapter because I know that T/A didn't interact too much in this chapter.

Thank you for the reviews: Master Miller Lite

And Miroku-has-darkness

Much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter Three

Somewhere I Belong 2

By Freewater  
For everyone who wanted to read a sequel :-)

0000000000000

"He's your boyfriend. You have a right to spy on him!" Serena insisted. 

Amy shifted her aching feet and tried not to make any noise, but she'd been crouched behind that fake plant for nearly fifteen minutes and the circulation in her legs was abandoning her. Still, she did not get up to leave.

"I don't have any right to spy on him for anything." 

"Aren't you at least a little curious about what they're gonna do?"

Amy shrugged. "Not really. He'll buy her the fish dinner and a light wine to drink, watch her eat while he drinks his water, then they'll go to the arcade for french fries and burgers."

Serena blinked and stared at her curiously. "You're not fun. How d'you know that?"

Amy lifted herself enough to put some blood into her legs, but also to see where Trunks and Mina were sitting. They were in the middle of the restaurant and surrounded by people. She and Serena hid behind their plant near the outdoor part of the café. 

Trunks was trying to make conversation with her, pointing out the new additions to the collection of paintings on the wall, some were even by Peggie Jones.

Mina appeared as if she were trying to look interested for his sake, but by his expression he could tell something was amiss, and was confused about what it was.

"He can't afford this place," she answered.

"What?"

"I said he can't—"

"I know what you said. So then, why would he bring her here?"

Amy lowered herself back down. "I like this place, it's nice and a good place to read," but only when she had the money to keep ordering their ice tea's. "He brings me here to eat sometimes, I get a plate, we look at the paintings, and then we go to the arcade so he can eat."

A light flashed behind Serena's eyes. "Oh, I get it. Because he couldn't afford fifteen meals for himself from this place."

"Right." Amy lifted herself up again to have a look. Despite her claim that she had no right to spy, she was already there, so why not have another quick look?

Both appeared awkward and weren't facing each other. Mina carefully picked her food with her fork while Trunks thumbed the building sweat on his ice water, occasionally looking at her and frowning.

Amy felt no guilt with the smile that tugged her lips, and Serena saw it.

"You see, they have no compatibility. He'll remember you by tonight, tomorrow tops, then you'll have him groveling at your feet for forgiveness."

Amy blushed. She wasn't sure she'd go that far with his punishment but she liked the way Serena looked at things.

"You're right--"

A flicker of energy brought the heads of both girls up.

Serena deflated. "Are you kidding me? Didn't we just defeat one?"

Amy pulled out her computer, did some calculations, and confirmed Serena's fear. "Yes, but it looks like we'll have to face another."

"I have something for you."

Mina looked to him, appearing only half paying attention until he mentioned his present. "Do you?"

Trunks swallowed hard, not knowing the reason for the tension, and pulled the novel out from his denim jacket pocket and handed it to her.

She twisted it around in her hands, studying the title and pink cover before giving him a questioning look. Somehow it seemed as though he were back on his first date with her, only he remembered his first date being much happier and easy going. This was even more awkward than when he woke up and found her holding his tail for the first time.

The mental image was fuzzy and immediately caused an ache in his head. It seemed to be happening a lot lately. What was wrong with him?

"A romance novel?"

Trunks didn't know what to say. He thought she'd be pleased. "Uh, it was the one you wanted, wasn't it?"

Mina's eyes widened and she grinned broadly, but somehow he thought it was fake. "Yeah, yeah of course it is. It must have … slipped my mind."

He leaned closer. She barely touched her meal and was acting strange all day, even her Ki felt … off. He didn't know how to describe it. It felt healthy and strong, as normal as it was yesterday, but different somehow, and the thought that anything about her could feel so strange brought another sort of ache, but this time in his chest.

He was about to ask what the matter was when a dark feeling fluttered above his senses.

"Did you feel that?" He asked, tensing and trying to locate the monster.

She turned to him. "Yeah, do you know where it is?"

He didn't think to ask her to use her computer. It was so close he knew where it was immediately.

Trunks threw most of the bills in his wallet down on the table plus the expensive tip for the waiter and took her hand. "Yeah, let's go."

Amy was exhausted. Even though the monster was close and she was able to fly the distance, she'd never carried another person with her before, and Serena was heavy.

Trunks had taught her to fly in the time she spent in his world, but her main interests lay in her books and there was simply no time to keep up with her Ki studies. He understood, but she was never able to fly more than a few city blocks without becoming tired, and transforming in Sailor Mercury was Hell afterwards.

Eternal Moon put a hand on her back while she heaved for breath. "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded and stood straight. "I had to … get us out of there fast," she gulped for breath, not sure she could fight until she did. "Trunks would have seen us if we didn't go."

As the last words left her lips Trunks touched down with Venus in his arms, his hair gold, spiked and glowing that highlighted his muscles and power, but he looked anything but confidant as he set her on her feet.

"You sure you should be fighting?" He asked her. "Because if you don't even have the energy it takes to fly—"

"I'm fine," Venus said. "I'm here so I'll fight."

She went to move away but Trunks captured her arm, desperation in his voice. "Look, if I did something wrong you need to tell me. Because I don't get—"

Venus yanked her arm away. "Please don't touch me."

His eyes widened at her dark mood before he nodded and dropped the subject. Venus saw them and went to them immediately, Trunks didn't follow. He punched a hole in a tree instead.

Venus took Mercury's arm. "We need to talk,"

Mercury looked at Trunks, but he avoided her gaze and appeared sullen. She had to remind herself that he was only hurting because he thought Venus was his love for however long the spell lasted, and when it wore off she would be the one to make him feel better, then she would feel better too.

She nodded. "I know, but we'll do it after."

She clicked the blue visor over her eyes and searched for the monster. She found it quickly, only a few blocks away.

"It's in the arena." She said.

Eternal Moon's eyes widened. "What's it doing there?"

Before she could answer Trunks was in front of her, looking down at her, his nose only a few inches from hers, and she froze.

He stared at her suspiciously, an eyebrow raised when he pointed his finger at her.

Mercury couldn't move. She knew he had the power to destroy whole buildings with that finger, and while she was sure he would never use that power on her, even though he very nearly hated her right now, it still frightened her.

"What's that on your face?"

The question stunned her, and she put her gloved fingers to her cheeks. She only felt her visor.

"You mean this?"

"Yes, I thought only Venus had that."

All three girls tensed, and for the first time it occurred to Mercury that his memories not only switched Mina with her in his head, but also their powers.

"I always had this,"

He turned to Sailor Moon. "Do you have something like this too?"

"Uh, yeah. Yeah, we all do."

"Can you show me yours?"

Eternal Moon looked as though she didn't know what to do, and she looked at Mercury for the answer that she didn't have.

"We don't have time for this!" Venus snapped, "Mercury has one, I have one, everyone of us has one. Can we go now?"

Trunks turned back to Mercury, that same suspicious stare in his eyes before he nodded and turned his back on her.

Mercury winced. Ever since Mina made up that list of who Trunks would like to date, he never got along with her. Amy always noticed he ignored her, but if his treatment of Mina was anything like the cold shoulder he was giving Mercury now then she knew that when this was all over they would need to have a little talk.

At first Mercury worried that Venus would act on her old feelings for Trunks now that he was under her spell. Mercury knew that there were times when she continued to try for his affections even after they got together and was never quite sure of when, or if ever, those feelings ended. Perhaps they ended when Trunks started treating her this coldly.

"Let's go," she said. "The others can meet us there."

It was another woman. Not a cat like the last one, but not entirely human looking either. Her attacks consisted of jewels. Mercury had to dodge out of the way of diamond slivers thrown in her direction. They were sharp enough to cut her suit.

Trunks stood in front of Venus to protect her, and it was then when Mercury realized how used to his protection she'd gotten. The lack of monsters to fight didn't make it much better. She was slower than she remembered in combat.

The others did arrive, but only in time to watch Trunks grab the woman by the arms and hold her still long enough to be healed with Sailor Moon's crystal. Everyone gathered around her as her multicolored, jewel covered skin returned to normal, and she passed out on the floor.

"She looks sort of professional in that suit, doesn't she?" Eternal Moon asked.

Jupiter nodded, looking at the bracelets and rings glittering the floor. "A lot of the jewels didn't disappear either, must be real. You think she stole them?"

Mercury stepped forward and felt her foot crunch something. She bent down and picked up the crumpled flyer, unfolded it and read the headline.

"I think I know why there are so many more monsters lately."

Everyone turned to her.

"Why?" Trunks asked. "Don't tell me it's a jealousy thing again."

"Actually," she held out the paper for them to examine for themselves, Eternal Moon squealed.

"I forgot about the beauty pagent! I should've signed up!"

Tuxedo Mask shook his head.

Trunks took the paper in his hands and read the details. "It's being held in a few days, and they're turning the arena into a stage." He sighed. "Let me guess, all the monsters we're seeing are contestants?"

"I don't think so," said Tuxedo Mask. "These women were all a little older than what the flyer implies." He looked at the still unconscious woman among the jewels. "I'd say they were stage moms or managers."

"Either way," Mars cut in. "we'll have to keep an eye on them."

Trunks continued to look baffled. "I can't believe that something this simple could make so much negative energy build up in working mothers career women."

"Parents are more nuts than the kids half the time." Said Mars. "I hardly ever see my dad, but you bet he'd go crazy if he found out I switched out of my catholic school."

Trunks' eyes widened at that, and he seemed to think for a moment before agreeing to her explanation. Mercury remembered how he described the treatment he received from his father, and she figured he was thinking of that. "Point taken."

"You guys!" Eternal Moon snatched the paper from Trunks' hands, noting the other advertisements listed on it. "The festival's starting today! You all want to come?"

Mercury eyed Trunks hopefully before she remembered that if he thought to take anyone, it would be Mina.

As if on cue, Trunks took Venus' gloved hand and asked her. She flushed and reluctantly agreed, but Mercury still saw the blush that colored her cheeks. The happy look on Trunks' face was nearly heartbreaking.

Mercury swallowed a heavy lump. She wasn't used to this. She just wished he'd give her a sign that he noticed her in some small way, other than just eyeing her like a bug he was about to flick from his shoulder.

The girls all changed back into their normal forms, and Darien offered Amy a ride home, and Serena and Lita offered to be with her until they went to the festival that night.

"Why can't we just tell him?" Amy said before they reached her apartment. "If I told him he might remember faster, at least spend time with me." She remembered laying on his chest the night they made love, listening to his even breathing as he slept and thinking nothing could be more perfect. Then this had to happen.

"You can tell him soon enough," said Darien, watching her in his rearview mirror before turning back to the road. "Just be patient and wait for the spell to weaken. Artemis told me that anything too soon will just give him a migraine and he'll deny it."

"Is it a life threatening migraine?" Amy asked.

Serena turned completely around in the front seat to watch the exchange between the two, Darian sweatdropped.

"We'll, no, I don't think so, but…"

"Then I should tell him!" Amy exclaimed. If she had to go to that festival without a date and watch her boyfriend make eyes at Mina she knew she would strangle something and stop studying for weeks from the stress of doing something so violent.

"I have a better idea!" Lita interjected.

"Good," Muttered Darien. Serena blinked her blue eyes at the brunette.

"What's the idea?"

Amy, equally curious, sat back straight and gave Lita her full attention. Anything was better than nothing at this point.

"Seduce him."

Amy blinked. "What?"

"Yeah! I mean, his love for Mina is strong right now because of the Aphrodite thing, but deep down it's not real, it's just a spell. So if you went out of your way to be the third wheel whenever he and Mina were together, and even wore something small and cute, he'd be bound to notice you again!"

Amy thought about it. It sounded so reasonable that she became excited. "I've got this perfume that he likes."

Even Serena was getting jumpy, and Darien struggled between watching the road and telling her to sit properly in her seat. "That's great! Wear it, and anything else you have that's familiar to him. Then just do whatever it was you did in his world that made him love you!"

Amy opened her mouth to agree with the brilliant plan until the realization sucked the wind from her lungs, and just like that she was back to being depressed, because truth be told, she didn't know what it was she'd done to make him fall in love with her in the first place. It had always been a happy mystery to her, and now it seemed she'd have to solve it if she ever wanted him to look at her ever again.

"I'm going to need a little help."

Trunks didn't bother going to the shed for the brooms or rakes, he went straight to Ray's sacred fire, still wearing his casual clothes, and he let himself in without bothering to knock, but it didn't matter, he knew she would understand his dilemma.

She turned and faced him, her hands in the air in the middle or creating the sacred fire symbols with a nasty scowl on her face. It didn't look any better when she saw that he was out of uniform.

"This had better be good!"

"It is. My pictures are missing."

The scowl left her face, replaced with shock and sympathy, and a little bit of something else he could place.

"Are you sure you didn't just put them away?"

"I tore my room up looking for them! They're all gone!"

"All of them?"

"Well, no, just the one's with me and Mina in them."

The color of her face was heated from sitting so close to her powerful fire, but Trunks was sure he saw her face go pale.

Then she started laughing, nearly hysterically, and he fell over from the shock of it before recovering. "It's not funny! They're gone and I need them!"

She turned back to her fire and returned to creating her fire symbols with her fingers, but she still spoke to him in that carefree tone he was sure the spirits wouldn't appreciate.

"You have ten million pictures of just the two of you, they have to be in your room somewhere."

"They're not—"

"Speaking of Mina," Ray turned to face him again, and Trunks as sure he saw her fire give an angry lurch at being ignored for so long. "I thought you were taking her out tonight?"

"I am,"

"Then get your chores done, take a shower and worry about the pictures later. They're probably under your bed or something, you couldn't have misplaced all of them."

"But—"

"Hurry up! Or you'll be late!" Ray returned to her fire before speaking again, as though remembering something important. "By the way, Chad and I are going too, you don't mind if we tag along, do you?"

Trunks shrugged. He and Chad had become something of friends once his harassment to stay away from Ray stopped. "Not really."

"Good, get going then and we'll leave together."

Trunks reluctantly turned and did as he was told. He was looking forward to having fun that night, having never been able to attend any sort of festival before in his own time, he enjoyed the ones that were held in this one. Still, he couldn't help but shake the feeling in his chest that even if he were to go, Mina would stay mysteriously irritable with him, and not just that, it wasn't her he was looking forward to seeing.

But never mind that, because when he left the room of the Sacred Fire, he had another feeling that Ray was hiding something important from him.

Ray waited for two minutes after the doors behind her shut before she let out a sigh of relief. Because they only lived down the hall from each other, she knew of his keen hearing, and since discovering it in the most embarrassing way she had trouble telling Chad why he could no longer sneak into her room at night, nor her to his, if they ever wanted to have a little fun.

When she was sure he was out of earshot, she pulled out the photos she'd quickly slipped under her red trumpet sleeve when the door so rudely burst open on her.

She wouldn't burn them all, that wouldn't do any good anyway and he'd be angry with her once his true memories returned, just enough to help weaken the spell and hurry along his recovery. 

It was a good thing she'd taken them from his room too, if Trunks were to look through them and see Amy wearing the engagement ring he'd put on her finger, she had no doubt from the description Artemis gave her of Aphrodite that he'd pass out and need to go to the hospital from the pain. The spell was designed to make the victim think only of the spell caster, afterall.

Figuring he'd like to keep that photo, she put it in the pile and sacrificed the picture of the two of them at the beach to the fire instead.

Concentrating hard, she continued to create her hand symbols as the fire ate the paper. "Take these memories, and return them to their rightful place."

She continued muttering like that until she could wait no longer and had to get ready for her date with Chad. She only hoped that Mina's new boyfriend wouldn't see her with another man when they went.

Amy tugged at the dress to try and put the circulation back into her breasts. "You made it too tight." She complained.

Lita grinned and admired her work while Serena forced more sparkle lip gloss on her lips, even rubbing some into her cheeks for effect.

In an effort to jog Trunks' memories, Amy decided to wear the blue sun dress she wore when he proposed to her, but then she let Lita get her hands on it and the girl decided that it wasn't tight enough and added a few stitches in several places. "I made it look better, and stop picking at your boobs!"

Amy snatched her hands away. "I'm not picking at them, I just can't feel them."

Lita smirked and Amy got the feeling that, that was the point.

"Hold still," said Serena before spraying her with the coconut perfume Trunks liked.

"You're going to wear these shoes," said Lita, holding up a pair of short heeled, blue dress shoes. Amy was glad to see them, she thought for sure Lita would strap her into some six inch monster and if that happened she didn't know what she would do.

"You're almost finished. Are you feeling okay?" Serena asked, still digging through her makeup bag for any other paint she could put on Amy's face.

Amy looked above Serena's head into the mirror and sighed. She actually looked really nice but couldn't bring herself to appreciate it. Still, that didn't stop her from deciding to hire Serena to do her makeup on her wedding day, when she and Trunks finally set the date that is. When he got his memories back.

"I guess so." She replied. If Trunks remembered her tonight then she could sleep easy, and regardless of what her mother thought of it, she'd go home with him too.

Serena grinned and finished studying Amy's face as though she were the blonde haired girl's personal work of art.

"Good. I think you're done, so let's go."

Mina walked to the Temple and the four split the cab fare to the festival. Parking was limited so they all had to slip out in the middle of the slowly moving street and head for the festivities.

Trunks saw Chad and Ray holding hands, and quickly reached out to grab Mina's, and when she tensed it confused and irritated him. Why was she acting so strange? And why did everyone seem to be walking on egg shells around him?

Even Chad looked at him strangely, as if he wanted to ask him a few things, but kept quiet about it instead. Trunks believed it was only because Ray told him not to say anything.

Soon the mood lightened when they came up to the games, and Chad wanted to prove his masculinity by winning Ray a stuffed panda from the gun game. He won the game and the panda, just not the one he wanted.

"It's so small!" He complained to the man behind the stand. The panda he won was small enough to fit in his hand.

"If you want the bigger one you have to trade for it." He said.

Chad muttered where he'd like to put the bigger one, and while the Carny couldn't hear it, Trunks did and he laughed.

He didn't have the money to play and trade for larger toys to give to Mina, so he hunted down the one game he knew he would win on the first try.

"Ring the bell with the hammer and win one of these fabulous prizes!"

All the toys were huge and the game was cheap. Trunks could sense the man's heart beat as he called customers to his game, and he knew that the hammer and ball required to hit the bell at the top of the tower were both far too heavy for any normal person to win the game.

Trunks eyed it with interest, and the game operator called him over.

"You look like a strong young lad, I'll give you the adult hammer." He said, heaving the heavy thing over and handing it to Trunks who took it easily with one hand.

"You work out?" The man asked, eyeing his easy stance with the heavy object.

Trunks shrugged and stood in place. "You could say that, which one do you want Mina?"

He looked over his shoulder, and she was looking elsewhere. "Hmm?"

His nodded his head towards the toys. She seemed on edge. What was she looking for? "Which one do you want?"

"Oh! Uh …"

He expected her to pick the three foot high Sailor V doll, instead she pointed to a green dragon that Trunks thought looked more like Shenlong.

"That one, I guess."

Trunks grumbled, lifted the hammer above his head and forced it down on the metal button. His anger made it difficult to control his strength, and the bell at the top of the tower nearly popped off when it was hit with the metal ball. Luckily it stayed firmly in place, and the game keeper could only stare in awe as the lights went off and buzzers sounded.

Chad whistled. "Damn, I'm glad I never picked fights with you."

Trunks and Ray both nearly fell over with the hypocrisy of the statement.

"Here's your prize," The game keeper said, handing Mina the large dragon. She took it, but held it with the air of an old purse.

Trunks tensed.

'Something's not right, something's not right, something's not right.'

But what was it? If only he could think. She obviously didn't want to be there and a part of him didn't want to be there with her either, even though he knew he should. He wanted to be somewhere else, but he couldn't place where.

"Ah," Trunks hissed and brought a hand up to his temple. The headache was back. It never seemed to want to leave.

"Maybe you should try your luck with another game, kid," said the gamekeeper hopefully. "If this one makes you dizzy you shouldn't play."

That actually sounded like a good idea. Trunks knew that for some reason Mina felt awkward around him, and in turn that made him feel awkward around her. It was depressing as hell and he wished he knew how to make things right.

"Hey you guys!"

He turned his head and saw Serena bouncing through the people to meet them, Darien and Lita were behind her, and so was …

The sight took Trunks' breath away, and even from the distance his nose picked up the coconut scent that travelled from her neck. He liked that smell, it reminded him of home whenever he had the chance to relax and not have to worry about Androids.

His headache worsened considerably, but Trunks found new strength to push it back. Mina and Amy hugged like sisters and he wondered when they got back on good terms again.

They whispered to each other until Mina forcefully shoved Amy forward, and the blue haired girl smile shyly up at him and his whole body tingled with pleasure at the sight.

"You look like you're going to sign up for that beauty pageant." The words escaped his lips before he could think of them, and his face heated.

Amy blushed, a rosy color that looked nice with her blue dress, blue hair, blue eyes …

_Blue eyes. Bluer than his own_

Trunks shook his head, sending the memory from it. For a minute he had her pictured sitting above him, looking down as a stream of sunlight highlighted her body from behind her.

Trunks brought his hand up to his head again. Damn headache. It was lasting too long, he'd need to take something, probably a bottle of Tylenol to ease the pain.

"Uh, did you want one?" He asked, pointing to the toys. He didn't have much money on him, but he could spare the little extra for her.

The game keeper looked annoyed and crossed his arms for having his merchandise so easily handed away, but said nothing because the people who'd seen Trunks' first hit had gathered around, and that made them potential customers.

Amy looked genuinely interested as she looked at the toys, and that made Trunks forget the ache in his skull and smile. This was alright. She was alright.

"That one," She pointed to the Sailor Mercury doll, an expectant smile on her face.

"Consider it done," He said, a little too eagerly once he thought of it. Oh well.

"Alright, the lady asks for Sailor Mercury, can this young man do it again?" Called out the game keeper, the crowd cheered and watched expectantly before turning silent.

Trunks was eager, not just in his voice but he felt it in his entire body. And this time he concentrated to bring his strength right where he needed it so that when he assaulted the platform the metal ball flew up and dinged the bell without threatening it. The crowd cheered when the game lights went off and the gamekeeper happily handed over the Mercury doll to Trunks while calling out his prices to the lineup of people willing to test their strength with the game.

"One dollar for kids, two for adults! Anyone can win, step right up!"

Trunks put the doll in her hands, noting the tingling he felt when their fingers brushed. What was that?

Amy grinned and held the doll close with both arms. "Thank you," Before he knew what she was doing, she lifted herself up to her toes and planted a poorly aimed kiss on the side of his mouth.

She knew he was with Mina now, and he was sure she'd gotten over it, so she must've been trying to kiss his cheek. Still, that didn't stop the pleased rush from shivering down his spine at the feel of her lips.

"Ah!" Trunks hissed again, clutching his head with both hands this time. He had to fight to keep from falling to his knees.

"Are you alright?" Amy put a hand on his shoulder, he could sense she felt genuine worry for him.

He shook his head. "I think I need to go home."

He walked two steps before realizing he couldn't abandon Mina like that. He looked for her, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Mina?" He asked.

Everyone turned their heads, as if only just noticing that she'd slipped away.

He could sense Ray's unease and knew that she was aware of something that he wasn't.

"Where is she?" He asked.

She didn't answer, but her eyes betrayed her and glanced to the left, so that was where he went.

"Trunks," She called.

Amy watched him go, holding the doll he'd won for her and fighting back tears.

Lita threw an arm around her shoulder. "See? I told you it would work."

Amy shrugged out from under her arm. "It didn't do anything. He still loves her."

Serena and Ray were there too, and the blonde haired girl put her hands on Amy's shoulder.

"Are you kidding me? Did you see the look on his face when he saw you? And then when you kissed him?" She asked.

Ray piped in. "He was grinning like an idiot. You're already in his heart again, don't go denying that you didn't see that when you kissed him."

Amy had seen it, and it brought her hopes up, but watching him run off in search of Mina brought her back down again.

Still, that didn't mean she was going to give up. She knew what Trunks liked and Mina didn't.

She hugged the doll Trunks had won closer to her, proof that he still thought of her even if it was on an instinctual level. "You're right, he'll see soon enough."

"A lot sooner than you think too," said Ray.

"What?" Asked Amy.

"I, uh, hope you don't mind, but I took a few of your pictures and gave them to the Sacred Fire. It might make the spell wear off sooner."

Amy hugged her tightly, and no one was surprised when she cried.

Darien sighed. "I'll take her home."

Trunks could hear the argument Mina was having with that man before he even saw them, and when he did, he wasn't pleased.

He was standing close to her, waving his arms in the air and running his hands through his dark hair as though he wasn't quite sure of what was going on. Trunks could relate.

"How long have you been seeing him? I thought you said he was into someone else?"

"He was, I mean he is, but it's just that … We're not dating, okay?"

"I saw the way he was looking at you. At least until that other girl came along. If they broke up it should be obvious, at least to you, that he's using you to get over her. You even told me that he knew you liked him."

"I like you now, not him, not for a while."

They were both silent, and Trunks clenched his fists angrily, but didn't bother going to them. He wanted to howl, punch that guy in the face, and then fly off to where no one could find him.

Mina wasn't in love with him anymore. How long had this been going on? Was she just trying to find away to break it off with him?

His headache was back, and it bled into his chest and squeezed his heart.

Despite wanting to hurt him, Trunks silently took off into the sky. If Mina wanted to argue with her lover then he would let her. He was man enough to leave her alone if it was really what she wanted.

He went to the Temple first and touched down just outside his doors, but didn't enter to go to his room. He wasn't tired, he was restless.

"Hey kido, what're you doing home so early?"

Trunks turned and looked down. Ray's elderly grandfather smiled up at him. Trunks had been so caught up in his misery that he hadn't sensed the man behind him. Strange how this normal, nearly blind human managed to occasionally sneak up on him.

"Thought you went out to have some fun with the rest of the kids." He said.

"I did, but I just want to be alone right now."

Trunks couldn't see the old man's eyes, they were squinted so tight, but his face fell in concern. "Not having any trouble with that pretty number you're seeing, are you?"

Trunks smirked. The man was a pervert and liked to look at the female students in ways that weren't really appropriate, but he was sweet and saw through people easily. "I might be." He admitted.

"Walk with me, my boy."

Trunks reluctantly did as he was told and walked with Grandpa Hino through the cherry blossom trees.

It was dark and Trunks worried that Grandpa Hino wouldn't be able to see where he was going, but years of taking the same path had put every footstep in the old man's memory, and he walked with complete ease.

"I remember when you first came here. Ray had taken a liking to you and wouldn't leave me alone until I not only offered you a job, but a room to stay in."

Trunks flushed. He'd never heard the story of how Ray had gotten him such a great deal, but now that he was hearing it he figured he'd need to thank her for it again.

"You were so quiet, but whenever that young lady came over you picked yourself up and tried harder. That's why I gave you the teaching assistant job, not just because you were good at it, but because after that young lady saw you, you were alive when you did it. And I need someone who's passionate about martial arts if they're going to teach it."

"Chad is passionate about it."

"Yes, but he has no skill."

Trunks laughed.

"So listen, if you are having lady troubles, try to work them out, and if they don't work out, remember that there are three billion other fish in this sea and don't go back to being a dud. You're more fun when you talk to people."

His heart was in the right place and Trunks did get the message in the end, but somehow Grandpa Hino's words came out sounding odd. Like he wasn't used to passing on advice and so tried to make it sound like something different.

_Take your mind off work and you're in trouble_.

So Trunks just smiled and nodded. "I understand perfectly."

"Good! Now go see her and make things right."

Trunks' affection for the old man filled him. "May I ask why you're so interested in this?"

"Son, I was young and in love once too with Ray's grandmother. I was taller then too, and she loved it! Nearly five foot five before I started shrinking. Probably better she left me before that happened. We were already the same height and I don't think she could've handled it if I became shorter than her."

Trunks chuckled. He would never make sense to him, but was incredibly fun to have around.

"Thanks grandpa, I'm feeling better now so I'll go talk to her." Hopefully Mina's new boyfriend wouldn't be with her.

Trunks walked Grandpa Hino back to the Temple, waited until he was sure that the man had gone to his room to either meditate or sleep, and then took off back into the sky.

All he could think about was getting to her, seeing her, and hopefully find out what was going on with them.

Strange thing was, it wasn't Mina on his mind, and he wasn't even fully aware of that until he found himself hovering over Amy's apartment.

Trunks turned around in the sky and looked around, trying to figure out where he'd gone wrong, only to realize that he didn't know where Mina lived. That was something he should know. He spent every other day and night on her couch. Why didn't he know where she lived?

His headache was back, but it wasn't throbbing as badly as it was back at the festival. 

Just to check, he felt for any ki's inside and sensed Amy inside, no one else.

She was alone, and he didn't know where the image came from but he could just picture her getting ready for bed, laying on her bed under the window, reading under the lamp light. He could see the lamp on from where he floated.

Trunks lowered himself and sure enough, there she was. He rapped his knuckles against the window without thinking.

She squealed and jumped in shock. She rushed to cover herself in her nightgown until she saw him, then, as if relaxing at the sight of him, pulled away her blanket and opened the window.

The cool breeze ruffled her blue hair, and her nightgown was low cut and clung to her hips.

"What are you doing here?" She didn't sound disappointed, in fact, she was smiling brightly.

He reached his hand out and touched her bare shoulder. It was soft and familiar, and she leaned into it.

He looked down at her bed and saw the Sailor Mercury doll he'd won for her, and the familiar pink covered novel he'd purchased for Mina. It was with Amy now, so Mina had given it to her.

Amy saw where his eyes had traveled. "It was the one I wanted," she said.

He looked at her sharply. She seemed to be waiting for him to admit to something.

"Remember?"

He shook his head. "No,"

But that didn't stop him from grabbing the back of her head and pulling her lips to his, or how right it felt when she leaned into him and moaned.

His headache never left him, but memories never returned to him either. 

To Be Continued………..

A.N: I said earlier that this story could go no father than ten chapters, now it's looking like five at most, mostly because I made this chapter nineteen pages to make up for the lack of updates. I PROMISE I'm not doing that to be a jerk. There's just not enough time in a day to get this done as soon as I'd like. And no, this kiss doesn't mean the spell on Trunks has worn off, but thanks to Ray it is almost gone.

Okay! Big thank you's to the following:

Graced Angel1864

Film Maker

Thanks for the reviews you guys and sorry for making you wait so long. 


	4. Chapter Four

Somewhere I Belong 2  
By Freewater  
For everyone who wanted a sequel  
000

Amy giggled and, even though she didn't want to, squirmed away. Trunks' nose against the flesh of her neck tickled her and caused the squirming that ruined an otherwise perfectly romantic moment.

He was sitting on her bed now, having just finished kissing all intelligence from her brain through her lips before flying into her bedroom. Now he was sniffing her perfume, his hands running up and down the skin of her arms and shoulders, rough hands trailing down her chest and sliding along the edge of her pink nightgown without exploring what it was hiding.

Once his nose left the ticklish area of her neck his touch became arousing. One hand went to her hair, fingers stroking the soft blue strands as if wondering why the hair was so short, while the other ghosted down her middle, his fingertips brushing the sensitive peaks of her breasts before going lower, touching her stomach, legs and knees.

Her eyes were half lidded. He'd not touched her intimately, in fact he was barely touching her now, but if he'd done this the night they made love she knew she would have enjoyed it so much more. Amy made a mental list of everything he was doing to her as he did it so that when the spell completely wore off she could tell him to do it again.

Gathering enough mind power, she looked up and saw that his eyes were closed.

She blinked at him. "Why are your eyes closed?"

"Two reasons," He said, bringing her hand up for his nose before kissing the back, tenderly tasting with his tongue. He frowned when his fingertips brushed the ring on her finger, but he said nothing.

That was right. He didn't remember putting Bulma's ring on her finger.

Trunks face relaxed as he continued to kiss her hand, brushing his lips over his fingers and ring, causing gooseflesh to tingle along her arms.

Amy groaned, trying to keep some form of control. She wasn't worried about her mother walking in, well that was part of her worry, but if Trunks wanted to make love to her then she wanted to be sure that he saw her and not Mina.

"Which would be?" She asked, finally remembering his response.

He continued his exploration. "Makes the headache not as bad."

'Ah yes,' she thought, remembering herself as a little girl keeping her eyes held firmly shut when she rode on a spinning ride, knowing she wouldn't feel as dizzy when she got off.

"And?" She prompted.

He hesitated. "You're more familiar when I can't see you."

Amy wasn't hurt by his words. They made perfect sense. The spell still made him think of Mina, but if he held his eyes closed while touching and tasting his real lover it would naturally seem more real to him than touching a woman who'd spelled him to love her.

'Wait a minute,' Amy thought, 'Did I think that right?'

"You even smell normal." And he put his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply.

Amy giggled. It wasn't hard to forget his sensitive nose. "Normal?"

It wasn't a question meant to be answered, but he answered it anyway. "I don't know, just … normal. Right."

Amy leaned closer to him and let him do as he wished, pleased with the unintentional romantic answer he gave her.

Truthfully when Ray told her that she'd been casting spells of her own to make the spell on Trunks weaken, she didn't expect any results so soon. The fact that he was in her room, sitting on her bed, reacquainting himself with her body was riveting.

If he could handle touching her and kissing her without passing out then she was sure that the truth wouldn't hurt him too much. "Do you want me to tell you what happened?" she fought for control when he kissed her neck, his large hand gently holding her in place on the other side of her neck. "How the … how the spell was cast on you."

She brought her hands up to his shoulders just to keep from falling backwards.

"Mmhm," she was sure he wasn't paying attention, but she told him about the theory of Aphrodite's spell anyway. When his lips abruptly stopped their exploration she knew that he had been paying attention, and he pulled away from her.

She looked at him, his eyes were open now, looking at her as though trying to find something recognizable but struggling with the task.

Amy's heart clenched when he touched his head with both hands and sat up straight.

Their little conversation was done.

He looked at her this time, his eyes apologetic. "I still don't remember anything. About us, I mean."

Her throat hurt terribly when he said those words. But she kept a straight face. "It's okay if you don't."

He quickly turned away from her again, as if his mind couldn't stand the pain of seeing her, literally. Then he stood and made for the window.

"Wait!"

He stopped, already hovering and ready to leave. He still wouldn't look at her.

"Will you come back?" She winced at the desperation in her voice. But she couldn't help it. What if he simply decided that he didn't want to remember? That he wanted the spell to remain and go off to try and win back Mina.

The painful glace and small smile he sent her gave her hope. "Yeah, but I think I need to sleep this off right now," he was rubbing his temple and she knew what it was that he wanted to sleep off. "I want to figure out a little more about you anyway."

She smiled back at him, brightly. Serena was right, she was worrying for nothing. Trunks' love for her was so much stronger than a spell. Even now he wanted to know things about her, touch her and kiss her.

Truthfully, she couldn't wait for his true memories to return because she wanted him in bed with her again, badly after his touching experiment.

"Thanks, I'll tell you all you want to know. You, uh, should have my phone number in case you wanted to give me a call."  
000  
Trunks vaguely remembered called her by mistake earlier. A sign he'd missed of this spell that was on him, he assumed.

"Right,"

He smiled at her again, trying to memorize how she looked there on her bed before the pain in his skull became too much to bare. She was sitting on her knees, hair framing her face and neck while the pink nightgown she wore hugged her body. She was so beautiful. Had he ever thought of that before the spell took him? Well, he noticed it now.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

She nodded. "Whenever you like."

"Good," He hovered just a bit higher and was about to pull himself through her window and out into the sky, but stopped himself, the headache worsening with the idea of it. Before he could think anymore of it, he turned back to her, grabbed her chin and kissed her startled lips one more time before retreating.

"'Night," He said, flying out the window. Still, with his superior hearing, he heard her whispered response.

"Goodnight."  
000  
Trunks went home. He wasn't sure if he could handle hearing anymore without his head splitting open but when he got there he knocked on Ray's door, praying she wasn't in there with Chad.

She wasn't.

"He got a little drunk when we got to the beer tent."

"A little?"

"Okay, a lot." She tightened her robe around herself. "So, what happened with you and Mina? You took off so suddenly."

Trunks nearly smirked. "She decided to leave with her boyfriend."

The open mouthed look on her face was almost worth it, but the pain in his chest wouldn't leave at the thought of her with another man. To test the waters he decided to think of that same scenario with Amy in Mina's place, and his heart clenched again.

Strange, he seemed to be in love with the both of them, only now Trunks knew that whatever he felt for Mina was false.

Ray sputtered for a response, but Trunks interrupted her before she could get out a full word.

"I know there's a spell."

Ray immediately took him and they both went to the kitchen. Ray put on a pot of tea, and they both had a long talk. Ray filled him in on the bits he hadn't figured out, and told him that she'd been casting spells of her own. Though with the way he kept on grabbing his head Ray kept her mentioning of Amy light and offered to give the pictures back after he slept off his headache. Trunks had to admit that he was disappointed. He was curious to see what they both looked like behaving as a couple.

Then a horrible thought occurred to him. "I think I have to apologize to Mina."

Ray blinked, her cup halfway to her mouth. "What for?"

Trunks tried putting it together and flipping it around so that it would make sense.

He'd been in love with Mina and assumed that Amy was the one to make the list and constant advances on him during his first few weeks in this world, so he'd been cold to her. But if it had really been Amy he loved and Mina he acted coldly towards, he needed to set the record straight, with both girls. He still held Mina in his heart enough to feel guilt, and with the way Mina and that man spoke in the alley, he knew that he'd hurt her.

Trunks smacked his head against the table. Ray patted his back.

"You should go to bed." She said, moving towards the cupboard above the stove and pulling out a bottle of Tylenol. She tossed them to him. "Take some of these with you."

He caught them easily. "You're a life saver, you are. See you tomorrow."  
000  
"He was at your house?"

Amy nodded, the silly grin she wore on the way to Serena's house still plastered on her face.

"And he kissed you?"

Amy nodded again.

Said blonde stared with her mouth open and shaking her head until she released a high pitched scream and flung her arms around Amy's shoulders.

Amy screamed and hugged her back, she hadn't felt like this since the first time she and Trunks began dating after what seemed like an eternity of emotional tension.

Both girls bounced and screamed on Serena's bed until Sam ran into the room and demanded they shut up. Apparently he was on the phone with someone and couldn't hear a word.

"So what does this mean?" Asked Serena after her brother left. "Does he remember you?"

"Yes … actually no, not really."

Serena cocked her head, and Amy explained what she and Trunks had talked about, mostly leaving out Trunks' sensual touch. She blushed hard enough when her lover touched her but she didn't want to think of the color she would change to if she had to repeat the story to her friend.

The thought nearly brought Amy down again, but it was easily shoved aside with the reminder that Trunks had come to her house that night, not Mina's, and he'd kissed her because he felt something for her, not Mina.

Amy felt so devious, and she dearly wished to thank Lita for the idea of seducing her boyfriend into remembering her, as well as Ray, who was casting spells for her.

Amy wanted to talk some more, but then the communicators belonging to both girls started to beep obnoxiously.

Amy answered hers first. "This is Amy and Serena, what's the problem?"

It was Luna's voice on the other side. "Artemis went looking around and found that the girls in the pageant are rehearsing their walks and speeches today at the arena. We think it would be best if we checked it out for a source of the dark energy."

Serena blinked. "There's a larger source?"

"We're not sure to be honest," Luna admitted. "But it's worth checking out."

"Great! We're on our way!" Serena jumped up and grabbed her coat. Amy closed the communicator.

"You're eager today,"

"Ha! Watching a bunch of beauty queens rip each other's hair out'll be great! Besides," She added, her eyes shifting. "If we sneak into their dressing rooms we might get to see what kinds of makeup they use."

Amy sighed and left the room unenthusiastically.

"What!" Serena yelled, grabbing her bag and following her out the door. "Beauty queens use top notch stuff! I've got to see it!"

Serena didn't see that her transformation broach fell from her purse and landed on the carpet on the way out the door, and it stayed there unhelpfully when the door clicked shut.  
000  
The first thing Trunks did when he woke up that morning was look up Mina's address in the phone book. He needed to find out where she lived and explain a few things, hopefully be forgiven for a few other things. He only hoped her—and he hated how jealous the thought made him—boyfriend wasn't there. He didn't want this to be any more awkward than it already was.

He ringed the buzzer and waited for a reply.

"Who is it?" It was Mina's voice.

"It's me," He said, realizing that she might not recognize his voice since he apparently didn't visit her as much as he once thought he did.

It seemed she did recognize his voice though because after a brief hesitation the front door unlocked for him and he was able to get in and ride the elevator to her apartment.

She opened the door after he knocked. It seemed she was just getting ready for her day.

That was right. Amy was the early riser, not Mina.

Trunks sighed. He couldn't wait until his emotions became unscrambled and went back to the way they were. He hated feeling so torn.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked.

She stepped out of the way and let him in. The inside of her apartment was not familiar to him in the least. He once thought he'd seen it a million times before, but where he'd pictured the bookshelf filled with books was a shelf of a different design filled with knick knacks and porcelain dolls, and where he thought the reading chair should be sat a bulky karaoke machine.

She spoke up quickly. "Look, I'm sorry I ditched you at the fair, but I just needed—"

"I know about the spell," He said quickly, wishing this to be as painless as possible.

Mina was visibly taken aback. "You-you do?"

He nodded and looked down at his feet for a moment. "Ray and Amy told me about it."

He looked up again and found Mina studying him cautiously, as though expecting his head to burst open at any moment.

"And, you're okay? You're not in any pain?" She asked, taking a hesitant step closer.

"A little," He said, chuckling as he pulled out and shook the half empty Tylenol bottle for her to see. "These are like magic."

She smiled shyly before deciding it was her turn to look down. "Are you mad?"

"No,"

His immediate answer brought her head back up.

"Evan after—"

"If anything," he interrupted. "You should be mad at me."

Mina looked like she didn't understand, so Trunks explained.

Or at least, he tried to. "I mean, I thought I loved you for a while, right? And because of that I thought that I was mad at Amy for …" he trailed off, deciding not to bring up the list thing. "Anyway, I didn't treat her too great. I ignored her mostly, and when I realized that my memories of the two of you were switched, it clicked that I must've treated you pretty bad for a while too."

Mina flushed brightly, and Trunks tried to keep only the real emotions he felt on the surface, not the fake ones.

"Oh, well, you weren't mean or anything,"

"I might as well have been, considering you all took me in like you did."

"Ray gave you a place to stay," Mina reminded him.

"Yeah, but you all let me into your group, that meant you too," He countered. "I'm sorry."

Mina didn't know what to say to him. There had been a time when she would have given anything to have him love her, to have him apologize for ignoring her, and even though the memories of what she'd done to him and Amy when he first arrived had returned to him, the old anger didn't.

If anything, that warmed her more.

"Thank you."

He looked at her. She was smiling and her Ki was glowing and felt light with happiness. He was forgiven then.

Relief flooded him. Then he remembered something, and he flushed with embarrassment.

Mina noticed the color in his cheeks. "What is it?"

Trunks put his hand behind his head, not sure if he had much longer before he needed to flee. "Uh, your new boyfriend isn't hiding around somewhere, is he?"

Trunks had no doubt he'd be able to defend himself from a jealous boyfriend, it was the embarrassment of meeting him and explaining that despite his own jealous behavior the night before didn't mean he wanted to steal Mina from him.

He'd seen the guy, but was too angry to bother with memorizing his Ki signature.

Mina grinned, and he felt her Ki brighten considerably more. It was obvious to him that she loved him very much. He was happy for her to have that. "He's not here, but we're going out later."

Trunks sighed. "I guess I better get going then."

He turned to leave and Mina walked him to her door. "You're welcome to come back, you know."

Trunks didn't think he would be up to that for a little while, but smiled at the offer anyway. "Thanks,"

He left, hearing the door click shut softly behind him, and when it did, a pressure he'd felt on him was released, and he felt free.

Then his cell phone vibrated.

He stopped and pulled it from his pocket. "Hello?"

"It's me," It was Darien's voice. "We need to get to the arena. Artemis thinks that with all the managers and stage moms together there might be a buildup of dark energy."

Trunks lifted a lavender eyebrow. "So … we have to stop the pageant?"

"No, I'm pretty sure it won't come to that. I think we just need to stick around to confirm that the pageant is the cause of all the trouble."

That sounded much simpler. "Oh, okay. I'll see you there."

No sooner did he click off and put away his phone did Mina come out her door.

They looked at each other. "Did you just get called?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to the pageant with the rest of you."

If she'd been called too then everyone else must have been as well, Trunks reasoned, thinking of how Amy would be there as well. A genuine feeling of impatience filled him.

He smiled and held out his hand. "Want a lift?"

To Be Continued………

Thank You's:

Miroku-has-Darkness: Sort of. It's coming undone little by little on its own. As of this chapter (and chapter three) Trunks has feelings for both girls, but now his feelings for Amy are becoming stronger, and now that he knows the feelings he had for Mina were fake, he can focus on fighting them on his own (and with Tylenol) and getting his real memories back, which he still doesn't have.

FilmMaker: Once again a later update, but it is a bit earlier than the previous ones were. I'm slowly getting better :)

Cici Linne: Hi, thanks for the review, and Trunks should be getting his memories back really soon. :-)


	5. Chapter Five

Somewhere I Belong 2  
By Freewater  
For everyone who wanted a sequel  
000

"What are you _doing_?" Amy squeaked.

Serena flapped her hand at her and raised her disguise pen, a catty expression as she called on its power.

"Turn me into the hottest beauty queen here!"

Amy watched as light engulfed her friend, and Serena went from everyday college girl to a taller ballroom beauty. The cream colored gown showed a polite amount of cleavage, hugged her hips, and went almost to the floor, and a matching purse hung just under her arm by a gold chain.

"Look, I've got high heels!" Serena lifted her skirt to admire her feet. "And a pedicure!"

Amy groaned. "Sometimes you say things that makes you look so much more grown up, and then you have to do something like this …"

Serena took her hand and they both walked away from the deserted hallway and headed to where there was more chatter. "Don't be so stiff. We need to investigate, remember? And this is the perfect way for us to walk around unnoticed."

"You mean for _you_ to walk around unnoticed. What am I supposed to do?" Amy was embarrassed with herself that she couldn't keep her jealousy out of her voice, but that dress was so perfect and looked incredibly expensive. Sometimes she wished that she could have her own disguise pen.

"You'll be my sister slash manager. That'll give you the chance to check out the other managers and check them for dark energy."

"While you go and check out the clothes and make ups that the other girls are wearing, right?"

Serena's nervous laughter didn't help her mood, and Amy had to shake away the building irritation.

Perhaps they wouldn't need to do much investigating after all. "I think there is bad energy here."

Serena stopped, stumbled over her shoes and nearly fell, but grabbed onto Amy's arm to right herself. "How can you tell? You didn't even pull out your computer yet." She asked, eyeing the floor as though it were the enemy. Amy couldn't blame her. The floor was the cause for many of Serena's bruises.

Amy blushed and averted her eyes. "I can just … tell."

"Hmm, so, is it human bad energy or super evil, I'm-going-to-take-over-the-universe bad energy?"

Amy sighed at the description. "It's human, we can deal with it."

"Good! Now let's go!"

Amy clasped Serena's arm before she could rush off on her. "The others will be here in a few seconds! Can't we just wait for them?"

"But you said it was human bad energy for sure!" Serena whined. "Even I could probably handle it on my own. Let's just go to the dressing rooms, please?"

Amy didn't respond. She didn't know what to do. It was true that a build up of human darkness produced small monsters, but those monsters could still be dangerous if underestimated.

But they were the first to arrive, which meant that everyone else was only minutes, if not seconds, behind them, and Serena continued to smile pleadingly, a child wanting a toy after so long of behaving so well.

"Just for a little while?" She begged, and Amy's thin resistance cracked.

"Just for a little bit, then we'll go to the lobby and wait for the others."

"Deal!" Serena whooped for joy, and they both went off.

000

Trunks landed and put Venus on her feet, he could tell that there were no people in the alley since he could feel no Ki's there, which was good, as it was difficult to move around undetected, even to humans, when he was glowing gold with spiked hair like he was. The problem was that he couldn't feel anyone nearby either. They both peeked their heads out, and the area surrounding the arena was completely deserted.

"You could've landed out in the open and no one would've seen you." Said Venus, looking back at him.

They stepped out and looked around, more confident now. "I can't even feel the small animals."

"Small animals?"

"Rats and bugs. There's nothing here."

Venus shivered. "Eww."

Trunks did his best to ignore the reaction, but it was still difficult for him to not at least _try_ and make her feel better. Then something clicked. "Actually," he closed his eyes and focused.

Venus looked at him and waited. He frowned but that was about it. "What? What is it?"

Trunks opened his eyes. "There's no people in the arena either."

"_What?_"

An engine roared and Trunks and Venus turned. Tuxedo Mask pulled his motorcycle up and stopped in front of them, let down the kickstand and pulled off his helmet.

Trunks knew that while in that uniform he only rode the thing at night. "You felt it too?"

He nodded. "People seem to be just avoiding this place. I don't think they even realize they're doing it."

Mars and Jupiter came rushing in from opposite directions of the square, and they all looked around at each other.

"Is this it?" Jupiter asked.

"We'll have to wait for Sailor Moon and Mercury." Mars said, her arms folded and obviously displeased with Serena's lateness.

"We can't wait for them, what if there's people in there?" Jupiter asked.

"I don't think there is." Trunks told her, then explained that neither he nor Tuxedo Mask could find any human signatures within. Mars closed her eyes and kept them shut longer than Trunks did, then snapped them wide open.

"I'm getting restless spirits inside, and all around." She said.

Trunks was stunned. "What?"

Then it dawned on him. He could only sense the living, Ray could sense anything living or dead as long as it was close enough.

Everyone looked at the arena, unsure now.

"So there could be people in there?" Venus asked.

Ray stepped forward. "You all can't see it like I can," she half circled her hands around the building. "It's like a dome of energy is surrounding it."

"Is it dangerous?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Trunks wasn't worried about it. Whatever it was he was sure he could handle it.

But then Ray bit her bottom lip, something he recognized that she only did when there was something she was worried about.

"Not really, but … I don't think Serena and Amy are late."

Trunks and Tuxedo Mask gasped.

000

Serena hummed happily, flipping through several gowns and outfits on their hangers in the closet. Amy Stood watch at the door, more and more nervous with each passing minute.

"They should have been here by now."

"Relax, they'll be here." Serena said, not looking up from the clothes.

Amy looked at her. "It's been twenty minutes. Maybe something could be stalling the others, but Trunks can fly. Will you _stop_ that?"

Serena looked up and blinked at her, holding a bathing suit in her hands and only just now seeing the worry in Amy's eyes.

"No one has even stopped us to ask for identification or anything. No one we've passed has even looked at us."

Serena put the swim suit back on the hanger and returned it to the closet. "Well, okay, if it bugs you that much we'll wait outside."

Amy relaxed and sighed gratefully. "Good, thank you."

Serena slapped the door shut with a grin. "No problem! Lets—"

A muffled moan cut her off, and both girls froze.

Serena's eyes widened, and Amy watched as she started to shake as it became apparent that the sound had come from behind her, in one of the other closets.

The door to one of those closets burst open, and a women fell out and landed on floor. Serena screamed and leapt away, Amy rushed forward and clasped her hand around Serena's mouth. It took a second for the blonde to realize that the woman was no monster, and she wasn't about to get up, and only then did she stop trying to scream under Amy's hand.

Both girls looked down at the smoking victim cautiously. "Is she dead?" Serena asked.

The question snapped Amy out of her own trance, and she rushed towards the woman and fell to her knees, turning her over so that she might feel her wrist for a pulse.

The woman's cheeks were caved in, hair frizzed and smoking around her face, it smelled as though it had been burning.

"She's been drained of nearly all her energy, but she's alive." Amy said, pulling out her transformation pen. "There's no time to wait for the others now, we'll have to transform and you'll have to heal the people who need help."

Serena nodded and closed her eyes when Amy turned into Sailor Mercury, allowing her that small privacy since she didn't want to see her friend's clothes melt off of her.

Mercury switched on her computer and began frantically taking the readings of the woman on the floor.

She looked up some seconds later to see that Serena was still Serena. And she was searching through her small purse with a look of desperation on her face.

"Well?" She asked finally.

Serena looked down at her and swallowed heavily, her eyes distant and disbelieving. "I … I think I left my broach at home."

Mercury felt her knees shake. Thank God she was already on the floor. "_What?_"

000

Tuxedo Mask and Trunks watched impatiently as Mars found a stick and tossed it across the dome of energy that they couldn't see. Nothing happened.

She looked back at them. "I guess that means it's safe."

Everyone sighed and moved to enter the building, but Mars took two steps and a bright, purple light shot out and engulfed her.

Everyone shielded their eyes against it, and Mars screamed and was flung backwards, high into the air. Trunks flew up and caught her before she could fall to her death, and quickly landed when he saw that she was unconscious and smoking.

Everyone ran to them, surrounding them to see if she was alright, but no one was sure until she sucked in a breath and began frantically coughing.

"Are you okay?" Asked Jupiter.

Mars couldn't answer, she continued to choke on her breath.

"Let her get it out of her system, she'll stop soon." Said Tuxedo Mask.

Trunks hoped so. Mars was like a sister to him, and he didn't want to see anything happen to her. He went and placed her on a bench under a small tree, waiting for her to be alright.

Tears streaked her cheeks when she finally had enough control to speak.

"Never mind, it won't let us in."

Trunks and Tuxedo Mask turned back to the arena, and Trunks had his fists clenched at the thought of Amy by herself in there, he looked at Tuxedo Mask and saw him in a similar state, but that shock spiked into fear when they heard a small explosion from within the building, and the sound of screaming that followed.

000

Mercury frantically shook Serena until she had no more strength left in her arms.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Serena screamed, and she sunk to her knees when Mercury finally let her go.

She breathed heavily and ran her fingers through her blue hair, pacing the dressing room frantically. What was she going to do? It was just her by herself in this place and now she had to think about Serena since she couldn't defend herself.

Serena was hiccoughing on the floor and fighting back tears, but Mercury ignored it and went to the other closets, opening them all until satisfied that no one else was within them, then she pulled out a long ballroom gown and flung it over her shoulder. She knelt down and grabbed the woman by the hands. "Serena, get up and help me."

The tone left no room for argument, so Serena sniffled and got to her feet.

"Take her legs and help me lift her into that corner. We can't leave her where she'll be easily noticed."

Serena did as she was told without saying a word, and Mercury spared a moment to feel sorry for her. Forgetting her transformation broach was the kind of behavior that Serena had worked hard to put behind her, now she was likely to be made fun of for it, if they got out of this mess alive.

To think, they'd been walking around, talking about how easy it would be to defeat a human based monster when Serena didn't even have her crystal with her.

Mercury folded the dress up until it was a square fit to be used as a pillow, then she took Serena's hand and looked her in the eye. "We need to get out of here, I can't fight if I have you to worry about and if the monster that did this really is human then you won't be able to turn it back."

Serena nodded, then a thought struck her, and she pulled out her transformation pen again.

"What are you doing?" Mercury asked.

"I'll use it to change into Sailor Moon!"

"But you still won't have any powers." Mercury reminded her, though not unkindly.

Serena nodded, and lowered her head. "But this way, if we run across any monsters, they'll think there are two of us who can fight instead of one."

It had been the most logical thing Mercury had heard since they found out they would be coming here, so she readily agreed.

Serena raised the pen above her head.

"Turn me into Sailor Moon!"

Mercury watched the transformation carefully, and was glad Serena had come up with the idea while simultaneously disappointed.

Just as Serena had asked, the pen had turned her into Sailor Moon. Just not Eternal Sailor Moon, though what difference that would have made, Mercury wasn't sure.

Serena looked at her gloved hands and blue skirt before the problem came to her. "Uh, let me do it again," she said.

Mercury took her hands and lifted her to her feet. "Don't bother, it'll just take up more time and won't make a difference anyway. We should go now before anything else happens."

The wall behind them exploded, and both girls were knocked to their knees.

Mercury landed on top of Serena, and Serena looked over her shoulder and screamed at the monster whose face came within inches of her own.

It was another cat monster, only bigger this time, and instead of coat hangers on her arms for weapons her claws lengthened themselves two feet long and arched, and they shined like kitchen knives. Serena could see her face in them.

Serena screamed again, and Mercury raised her hand to the monster.

"Bubbles Freeze!"

The attack surrounded the creature before she could throw her claws down on her new victims, she was frozen in a giant ice cube and looked almost like a comical statue. But within seconds the ice around her began to crack and shake, the girls didn't even have a chance to breathe a sigh of relief.

Mercury hated leaving the woman in the cold room, completely defenseless, but she had to think about Serena's safety first, so she jumped to her feet and grabbed her hands, and they both ran out the doors and down the suddenly deserted halls.

A loud crash behind them was their warning that the creature escaped Mercury's ice, and Serena was panting heavily when they turned down the fifth corridor.

"Where are the others!" She yelled.

000

Despite what had just happened, Mars was still their only chance to get in. Trunks had tried to muscle his way into the building but soon discovered himself unable to do so as well. Though the energy attacked him in much the same way it had done to Mars, he wasn't as affected by it. He only knew it was there when he touched it, and the feel sickeningly reminded him of the rubbery texture of Majin Buu. Memories came to him when he felt it, memories he didn't want to revisit but they came to him regardless.

He was in the air, his hands bound, but then he was falling, and when he opened his eyes, the sun, which he hadn't seen in so long, blinded him, but he could still make out the vision of the blue girl with the soft touch, telling him he was safe. 

He was flung from the dome, but landed gracefully on his feet while his clothes smoked from the heat.

Trunks shook his head to clear the images. That was his first real memory of himself and Amy when they first met, not of him and Mina, but he couldn't dwell on that now, not when she was trapped inside with who knew how many monsters after her.

Mars kneeled down. Everyone had gathered small sticks and dried leaves at her command, and she used her powers of fire to light them before bringing out her prayer papers and began chanting, everyone standing circled around her, watching and waiting.

Trunks knew she was drained, the strain on her face and frizzy black hair from her earlier attempt to enter the building was proof enough even without his ability to sense her Ki, but he still wished she would hurry. He was finding it more and more difficult to keep a straight face when the screaming finally died down into nothing within the building.

To try and speed up the process, he closed his eyes and concentrated as well, putting some of his own energy into Mars' prayer.

Trunks felt it before the rest of them did, and watched as the prayer paper Mars held between her two fingers went from limp to standing straight up. Mars stood with it and thrust her arm out, sending the paper towards the dome where it seemed to stop in mid air.

In fact it actually stopped when it touched the dome, and no sooner did it come into contact with it did the entire thing become visible to them all.

Trunks couldn't believe what he was seeing. A massive globe of purple, sparking energy surrounded the building, but it wasn't just the size, it was the thickness of it as well. If Trunks were to lay down on his back within the dome and stretch his arms and legs out he doubted that he could touch both sides.

"You could see it and you tried walking through that?" He asked, unable to hide the awe from his voice. Though whether it was awe at her bravery or sheer stupidity, he didn't know. It certainly did make sense why he couldn't force his way through it though.

Mars didn't answer him, but she did send him a sideways glare.

The spot where her paper came into contact with the dome sparked and lit up, and the area surrounding it became one open archway. The Prayer had created a door for them.

"Let's go, before it closes!" Mars shouted, taking off at a run for the entry way.

Trunks wouldn't wait for any of them, he was off of his feet and flying for the entry so fast that he kicked up wind and dust behind him.

000

Mercury and Serena pushed another heavy box in the way of the door. They ran and took all the turns and doors they could find until they wound up in the basement, and now there were no more doors to take, not even a window to climb through, and while the door they'd thrown between themselves and the monster was made of a heavy, thick metal with a big dead bolt, the creature still seemed strong enough to dent the thing, her claws piercing tiny holes into the metal. Putting boxes and chairs in the way only served to make both girls feel like they were accomplishing something. It was only a matter of time before she got inside.

Mercury and Serena both had cuts and scrapes all along their arms and legs. The one time when they both stopped to try and confront the monster, hoping to scare it, hadn't worked, and Mercury could only send her weakest attacks at it. The monster was human, somewhere deep down in her confused soul there was an innocent person inside of her, and to kill her would be murder.

Mercury looked down at Serena. Her mock Sailor Moon costume had provided none of the protection the normal suit would give against attacks, if anything, she was the more badly injured of the two. Her gloves had been shredded clean off of her arms, and there was almost nothing left of her boots and skirt, and she sat in front of one of the heavy objects they'd lifted in front of the door, sobbing quietly.

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault."

The bang against the door echoed behind her, and Mercury jumped before kneeling down to hug her. "Don't say that. It's not your fault."

Technically it was, and Mercury had taken some pretty hard hits as well, half of the blue bow she wore in front of her was missing, and the visor over her eyes had been cracked when she'd tried searching for a weakness.

Still, Mercury didn't blame her for what was happening, so she didn't intend to guilt her for it.

The door banged again, and Mercury hugged Serena tighter, knowing she would be forced to make a decision really soon if she wanted to keep her princess alive.

"I'll kill it if I have to."

Serena didn't shake her head or try to talk her out of it. "I know! That's what I don't want you to do!"

She cried harder and Mercury winced. For a while she thought Serena's tears came from her embarrassment with herself, but really it was the thought of what Mercury might have to do to compensate for that mistake.

Now Mercury was the one to feel guilty.

The monster behind the door slammed into it again, and Serena shrieked and leapt up as it broke just enough to shift the boxes and other items they'd thrown in front of it.

One more slam was all it would take. Mercury captured Serena's hand and yanked her behind her before summoning her harp, ready to use it when the door burst open and the creature flew at them through the cloud of dust.

Mercury yelled her attack, and it was completely without enthusiasm. "Aqua Rhapsody!"

The water jets flew back at the creature and splashed down the hall behind her, which dented the stone where the hallway ended, and when both girls looked up and saw no monster they thought it had been destroyed until heavy breathing and a loud thump told them otherwise.

They both turned, and Mercury fought back tears at the sight of Trunks forcing the creature into submission on the cement floor. His knee pressed into the small of the creature's back and his hands were clamped like a vice around her wrists, holding them back and away from her body.

She could feel Serena's arms tightening around her and heard the relieved sigh, but was too focused on Trunks to pay the other girl much mind. He held her down like she was nothing, despite how she continued to shriek and worm herself away on the floor, extending her claws to try and reach his flesh, but Trunks had her under control, and his eyes found hers, and she saw recognition there.

That did make her cry.

A flurry of color came into the room as the other Sailor Scouts ran inside, and Serena all but flew into Tuxedo Mask's arms, sobbing hysterically into his suit while he held her tight and pat her head, asking what had happened to her uniform and unable to get an answer.

Trunks turned his eyes away from Mercury's long enough to make his demands known. "Can you turn this thing back to normal, please?"

"I … I can't!" And Serena sobbed harder into Tuxedo Mask's chest.

The masked man turned his eyes towards Mercury, as did everyone else, looking for an answer.

"What happened to you two?" Mars demanded. "And why is Sailor Moon … eh, _Sailor Moon_? What happened to your wings?"

Mercury decided to be the one to explain it to spare Serena the trouble.

Mars all but exploded. "Are you _kidding_ me?"

Serena winced, but Tuxedo Mask ignored the outburst and continued to rub her back and whisper in her ear.

"Well, we can't bring that thing to Serena's house. Too many people could see or get hurt." Jupiter said.

"I'll take her home and then bring her back," Tuxedo Mask replied, looking towards Trunks. "Think you can hold her for a few more minutes?"

Mercury went to him and knelt down so they could be closer, and Trunks all but grinned. "I'll manage."

Tuxedo Mask nodded and led Serena away. "You can all stay here. Mars, you'll have to come with me though so we can leave."

The cat monster beneath Trunks laughed manically. "I don't know how you got in here, but none of you are ever leaving!"

Trunks clocked the creature on top of the head, and it yowled and thrashed. Mercury nearly stood up to retreat a few steps before Trunks grabbed the monster by the neck and flipped her over. A hot ball of white energy appeared in his hand, and he smiled as he lowered it to the creature's face.

"I'm not opposed to using this on a woman, so you'll let them out or I'll fry you until you do."

Trunks had told Amy the stories of the endless fighting with the Androids, and Mercury knew that one of those Androids happened to be a woman, so she also knew he was telling the truth.

The cat creature figured this part out by having the hot energy ball come close enough to singe the hairs on her nose, and she yowled again and again until agreeing with Trunks' terms.

Tuxedo Mask left with Serena, and Mars as well just in case, Jupiter and Venus left on their own to give the two of them what small privacy they could have in the presence of a cat monster, but Trunks wouldn't risk letting her go.

Outside the room, Jupiter stood next to Venus with their backs to the wall. All they had to do now was wait for Eternal Sailor Moon to come back.

"So," Jupiter started. "You were desperate to get him to date you,"

Venus bristled like an irritated pigeon. "I wasn't desperate!"

"And you got your wish for a while,"

Venus waited to see where Jupiter was going with this.

"Was it like how you pictured it would be?"

"No, not really, but I think it would've been different if I'd actually accepted his advances."

Jupiter seemed to think about it. "That's true, I guess. It's not the same with one guy if you've given your heart to another."

Venus nodded. "I was worried I'd never get over him, even when I started dating again. This proves it I guess."

Jupiter smiled. "Yeah."

They were silent for a moment before Venus broke the peace. "I feel sorry for you. Always falling in and out of love with everyone you see. To think you go through what I did every other weekend. Must be rough."

Jupiter felt the bottom of her eyelid twitch, and she clenched a fist, trying to decide how to use it. "Right …" 000

Mercury knelt down beside him, taking a few seconds to note how safe she felt sitting so close to a monster that wanted nothing more than to rip her eyes out, so long as that monster was being restrained by him.

Said monster was keeping, oddly enough, quite and calm. Trunks' threats had convinced it that it was best to stay so if it wanted to survive. 

Mercury nearly laughed. They would never kill a monster that housed a human, but the cat monster didn't need to know that. She only hoped that when they healed her, she didn't wake up with too much of a headache from Trunks' punch to the head.

He looked at her and smiled before letting his hair fall out of the gold and return to its normal lavender color. She leaned against him.

"Remember me yet?"

He didn't reach up to touch her, he couldn't, he still had to restrain the cat lady. "Some, and it doesn't give me migraines to think about you."

Mercury sighed and clasped his arm, and when she felt him lean his forehead against the top of her head she knew he was telling the truth and not just saying so to spare her feelings.

"Good for now."

To Be Continued …….

A.N: I am such an asshole, I know. TWO MONTHS! Holy crap. I wish I could blame it on a lack of time (which was partly the case, but I've also worked tighter schedules before) but most of the delay here was just the complete lack of story there was to tell. There's no real plot to this, which is why you all get this lousy ending because I know I couldn't put it off any longer, but thanks for whatever threads of patience you all had left.

There's only one more chapter, and it's basically the wrap up chapter, you'll all get to see Rini and Diana in that chapter, along with a little mention of what's going on with their future selves since I left off the last story like that. I'm going to have to give myself a due date though so I don't do two months again. Today is Tuesday, so the next chapter will be out either on or before next Tuesday. There, that's my due date:)

Thank You's:

SG: By next Tuesday at the latest ;)

Gracedangel1864: Thanks, I appreciate that :)

Rabid Fangirls R Us: Sorry for how long you had to wait, I hope this chapter was worth it.

Film Maker: Even though you told me to take my time, I can't help but envisioning you wishing to throw something at me ; But thanks for your patience.

Eruaistaniel: Thank you :) I'm glad you liked it.


	6. Chapter Six

Somewhere I Belong 2  
By Freewater  
For everyone who wanted a sequel  
000

They weren't giggling this time over the scared faces of junior high kids when they stumbled into Amy's apartment, frantically kissing. The only thing that was the same as it had been the first time was that the lights were out and Amy's mother was working late.

Amy was the one doing most of the frantic kissing while Trunks struggled to keep up with her.

He broke away from her mouth. "I don't remember you ever being like this."

"Shut up," She pulled him down for another kiss, and his large fingers tangled into her hair.

After the monster had been taken care of and everyone scattered to avoid the police and inevitable press, Trunks went with Amy after Mina assured him she'd called her boyfriend for a ride, and all day Amy had been pleased by the sudden flood of progress his mind had been making towards recognizing her and bringing back the memories Venus's spell had taken away.

While walking in the park he'd grabbed her hand and fingered the ring. "I remember putting this on you. I'd just come back from the dead,"

Amy had blushed when later he'd held her hand while walking through the city. "Remember the time you found out I had a tail?"

When Trunks pushed her into the wall, Amy was brought out of her thoughts and back into what he was doing to her body. She didn't squeak like the first time they spent the night together, she went along for the ride when he lifted her into the air enough for her to comfortably lock her ankles around his back.

Amy knew perfectly well where their heated kissing was leading them. She didn't care either. Where before she would have been hesitant, even after their first encounter had passed, now she found she wanted nothing more than to get his shirt and pants off.

His roaming hands and eager tongue in her mouth suggested that he was thinking the same.

She wondered if he would remember what had happened the morning after their first time and make a mention of it. She snorted a small laugh at the thought.

"What is it?"

She shook her head but couldn't shake off the grin. "Nothing," Then she looked him in the eye. He still hadn't said it yet.

She said it first. "I love you."

He didn't respond at first, "I love you too."

Her face spread in a delighted smile. She knew his hesitation didn't take away from the meaning of what he'd said. He was probably just checking his own feelings to confirm for himself that it was true before he said the words out loud.

He'd said them, and he meant them.

Amy unhooked her ankles and slid down to her feet, taking his hand and jogged with him to her bedroom. She hadn't forgotten her promise to herself to have him kiss her body senseless like he'd done yesterday night, and before shutting the door she wondered how he would like it if she did the same to him.

000

Amy bounced with a pleased aroma up the stairway to the Hino Temple and glanced behind her when she'd made it to the top.

Trunks was halfway there, struggling not to drop any of the packages he held, and Ray was smirking only a few steps ahead of him, a small bag in both of her hands.

Trunks had since regained his entire memory of Amy and their relationship before Venus's spell hit him, and she decided to take the day to really guilt him. She and Ray decided to go shopping, and currently, he was their bag boy.

"You're almost to the top." Ray taunted. "One foot in front of the other."

"Most of these are yours." He complained, keeping his head down so that he wouldn't miss a step. The pile in his hands was so tall he wouldn't be able to see where he was going if he tried looking up. "I don't see why I have to carry _your_ things."

Ray made a face. "Because they're all too heavy for me. You can handle it."

"If I drop any of them I'm not taking responsibility."

Amy giggled and took pity on him, rushing down to ease enough of the load so that he would at least be able to see above all the boxes and bags.

He smiled at her. "You're the nice one, at least." 

Ray sputtered. "What?"

Trunks turned to her to reply when he suddenly stopped.

Ever since she started dating him Amy had since gotten used to the faces he made whenever he sensed something. A split second later Ray had a similar look on her face.

"What is it?"

Trunks grinned. "Rini came back."

Ray and Amy rushed up the steps, and there she was. Grinning, pink hair that reached her waist and taller than Amy remembered her. She stood with Dianna on one side of her feet and a bag of luggage on the other.

She waved. "Hey guys, Trunks!" 

Rini rushed forward when Trunks came into view, but then slowed down to hug him without knocking over any of the packages he was carrying.

"Hey cutey, here to visit?"

She nodded. "Do want some help with those?"

"I see you have manners too," He said, causing another bout of shocked sputtering from Ray and more giggling from Amy. "but don't worry, I won't drop any of them."

Trunks winced when he felt Diana's tiny claws sink into his flesh though his pants as she climbed up his leg, braved past the packages, and pulled herself onto his shoulder, rubbing against his ear in greeting. 

"Hello uncle," She said in that tiny voice of hers.

Trunks gave her a twitchy smile. In a few more months she'd be a fully grown cat, and if she continued to climb up him like that to get at his shoulder he'd be bleeding a lot more.

"I have pictures!" Rini said, running to her bag and pulling out a small photo album. "I figured I'd come here to show them to you first before going to Serena's house."

"Sure," Said Amy, only slightly confused. "But maybe we should put some of these away before taking them out."

Rini gathered up her things and followed the four of them into the Temple so that Ray could put her purchases away, all that was left were four slim boxes that were Amy's, and Dianna never left her place on Trunks' shoulder.

"So how long are you here for?" Ray asked, pouring everyone an herbal tea in her sitting room.

"Just for a little bit, I just wanted to give you guys the good news because Pluto said it would be okay."

Trunks put his hand on top of her pink head between the two pointed buns and felt her energy. "You've aged, how long were you gone for?"

It had only been a few months in this time, but since Trunks used to play with time himself he knew fully well that a person could be gone for mere hours while in another time they spent years doing other things.

"Nearly a year," She said, grinning proudly. "I'm fourteen now!"

"Happy birthday," Amy said, and Trunks leaned in closer and put an arm around her shoulder.

"You know this means that if any boy, _any boy_, ever looks at you funny I'll have to blast him, right?"

Amy could see the joke on his face, but Rini laughed nervously, suggesting she'd heard the same from her father and Trunks of the future for a while now.

Amy decided to rescue her. "So what are these pictures you wanted to show us?"

"Should I call the others to see them?" Ray asked.

Rini pulled out the colorful flowered photo album again. "You can, but they can see these when they get here, I want to show you these now."

The four of them shifted closer to look over Rini's shoulder when she opened the book, flipped passed a few pages, stopped, and pointed.

"Here."

It took a split second for Amy to comprehend what she was seeing, and then it hit her, and she still didn't believe.

Ray sputtered. "Is that…?"

Amy could tell it was her, the same way Serena vaguely knew that she was Queen Serenity the first time she'd laid eyes on the woman sleeping in crystal, but still needed to ask to be sure.

Amy knew there was no mistake. What other couple had blue and purple hair like that?

The woman in the picture looked like her, older, with hair only slightly longer and wearing a calm blue dress fit for royalty, but it was definitely her, and the man she knew was Trunks was leaning over her proudly, his arms around her waist, his hair longer and tied back, the suit he wore suggesting that his business classes were going to eventually pay off.

The sight was amazing, but not as much as the bundle future Amy held in her arms.

She felt the room spin.

Trunks grinned as proudly as his counterpart in the photo. "I knew I'd have a boy." He said.

Rini giggled. "Uh, that's a girl."

He blinked and looked at the photo again. The little beige jumpsuit with the yellow duck was certainly no giveaway to the gender, but he was sure that no baby girl could ever produce the scowl that graced the baby's little face. The baby was not a newborn, and obviously a few months old by the size and hair. Another feature which made him so sure it had been a boy.

"But that's my father's hair." He said, pointing to the little black head of hair flaming up from the child's head.

"That's what you said in my time too." Said Rini. "Trust me, it's a girl."

"Am I in denial that I had a girl?" Trunks asked.

"No, but you're always saying how much she looks like Vegeta."

Trunks heard a quiet thump behind him and turned, startled to see Amy had passed out on the floor. Thank God they'd already been sitting.

Trunks pushed himself away to help her up and tried to shake her awake while Ray gave light slaps to her face. She remained unconscious.

Despite the situation, Trunks thought it was a little funny.

Dianne frowned at her. "She did that when she discovered the pregnancy as well."

Rini snorted.

Trunks looked at the cat. "Really?"

Her small tail was waving around indignantly. "Fell on top of me."

Rini burst out laughing this time.

Trunks gently lifted Diana from his shoulder and plopped her into Rini's lap before picking up the future mother of his children and carrying her bridal style to his room, his face still bright with happiness.

"I'm going to put her to bed."

Ray pulled out her communicator. "I'll call the others,"

She pulled the photo album towards her to have a better look at the happy family. Or at least, the proud parents framing their mean looking daughter.

"They'll have to see this."

END

I actually got this out on time. Wow. Anyway, it was a small story but I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for only throwing cotton balls at me FilmMaker, I don't think I could have handled anything bigger.

Okay, this is for sure the end:) bye now!


End file.
